Copper
by SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: Arthur tried disguising himself for a jousting match (Again) just to see if it would work. Well... It did. Until someone unexpected (OC) defeats him. I'm shit at descriptions. Warnings inside. (AUTHOR HAS TAKEN A BREAK FROM WRITING)
1. Failure to Win

This story features ArthurxOC and implied MorganaxGwen. Takes place between seasons 1&2, before shit hits the fan in Camelot.

First Merlin fic. Second fic I've ever decided to publish. Be rough. (huehuehue)

XXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arthur couldn't believe what had just happened. He had beat every single opponent, but what in the _**hell was this?**_ He felt the thick wooden tip of the lance splinter and shatter against the chest of his armour, and it was almost in slow motion he felt himself falling off of his steed. He could hear the crowd cheering, but it was distant, like he had cotton stuffed in his ears. He felt offended for a second, before he heard them all go silent, and his thick golden locks were free of the iron helmet. Bollocks. It had fallen off.

There was a collective gasp when they all saw their crown prince laying on the ground, his horse at the other end of the court, and his helmet slowly spinning beside him.

It was then he saw his opponent jumping off of his horse. The man seemed startled to say the least, but suddenly he heard laughter. From… his _Father?_

He stood up as quickly as he could comprehend, but he did notice his servant, and friend Merlin had come to help him up. If he had not been wearing his armour, that strike would have killed him.

He looked at his father with utter shock, but his father payed him no mind. But Arthur could tell that behind that mask of happiness, his father was very, very displeased.

"Welcome! What shall we call the champion of this years' joust?" Uthers' arms were thrown wide, and his smile practically seemed to crack his face.

The knight who had once stood before the king of Camelot, quietly went to one knee, removing his- his? Helmet. Suddenly cascading down the knights back were feet of auburn hair, the color of copper, and it was a wonder as to how it was all contained in the helmet.

"Athena Faebar Glas, Daughter of Eochaid Faebar Glas." The armoured girl said, still on one knee, and pulling her crest out of the small saddle pack on her steed. She stood up and walked to the king, who still hadn't spoken since she pulled her helmet off. He blinked for a second, before unrolling the scroll, and mumbling to himself silently. The crowd was so quiet you could hear the sweat drop off a brow.

There was a quiet, yet collective gasp when Uther dropped to a knee in front of the girl, and it didn't take long for most, if not all to drop with him, just out of confusion. Well…. Almost all.

"What? Father why are you bowing for… For this cheating _**girl?**_ She's nothing but a lying, schemi-"

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ Uther yelled, standing up and pointing a finger at his son.

"This _girl_ is the High Princess! Daughter of _our High King."_ Uthers' face was turning pink, and understanding finally crossed Arthurs face, when Athena thought that she'd step in.

"Uther. Please stop. For me, please?" Athena gave him her best puppy dog pout, and he couldn't help but smile. "Of course. Let me address my court, first, my lady."

Uther turned to everyone, who had gone still, and lifted his arms yet again, and said in his most jovial voice, "I give you your winner, the High Princess Athena Faebar Glas!" and the crowd went utterly wild, and Athena knew that her opponent would never hear the end of it… Speaking of which.. _that was Arthur?_ Oh Gods have mercy on her heart. He had grown up… nicely.

XXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"My girl, how long it has been! How old were you when I saw you last? Five, six? It's been a decade and two since then. What brings you here?" Said Uther.

They sat at dinner, Athena, Uther, Morgana, and Arthur. Athena had never met Morgana before, and she must say, she was absolutely charmed. And from the way the woman's maid looked at the Kings' ward, Athena wasn't the only one.

"My father comes on business in a week. They sent a messenger, but I may or may not have payed him off to let me come instead." Arthur and Morgana looked at Athena like she was utterly mad for telling Uther that she had done this, but Uther let out a short bark of laughter, placing a hand on hers and grinning.

"You haven't changed your ways at all, Athena. Still beating the boys at their own games, I see." With those words, he gave a slightly disappointed glance at his son.

"My lord, it's not like Arthur isn't used to being beat by girls…." Morgana said this, and Athena let out a soft laugh, and raised her eyebrows.

"So you've done it too, you've beaten him at things he thinks he's the best at? Tell me Arthur, do you still think you're the best at chess?" Her tone made it obvious that she was joking, but Arthur continued to sulk.

"Oh come on Arthur. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry I beat you! I didn't know it was you! Not that I would have hit any softer. I might have even hit harder. But still, don't be mad!" Athena begged, pushing her lower lip out into a pout. Arthur took no notice, and instead stood up and left.

" _Arthu-_ " Uther was cut off by a hand on his arm, placed there by Athena.

She spoke to him in a soothing tone, and Morgana was shocked, yet pleased that it seemed to calm him down. "Leave him, please. His pride was hurt. Let him fix himself. Please. I'll go talk to him later. In the meanwhile, does Gaius know I'm here? I didn't see him in the crowd today."

"Gaius was in the outlying villages, tending to some illnesses. He should be back by now." Replied Uther, smiling at her and patting her hand softly. "Why don't you go surprise him."

Athena grinned, then stood up, curtsying and walking out the door, before turning around and re-entering.

"The last time I was here, I was scarcely six. Morgana, would you please kindly show me where Gaiuses chambers are?" Her face was bright red, almost the same tone as her hair, and her hands were clasped in front of her chest.

"Of course! Come, Guinevere, let's take her." Said Morgana, smiling slightly and leading the way towards Gaiuses rooms. Morgana and Guinevere would once in a while sneak sly glances at each other, and they didn't seem to be trying to keep it a secret.

"Are what you guys are, acceptable here? If not, you might want to keep the love-filled stares to a minimum." Said Athena, much to the shock and dismay of Gwen and Morgana.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said they both at the same time. They had all stopped at a door, and Athena placed her hand against the knob, looking them both up and down.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I promise." Athena's eyes were sincere, and Morgana let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you."

Smiling and nodding, she watched the two women, who were most clearly in love, walk away, holding pinkies.

Taking a deep breath, she grinned and pushed on the door, excited to see her favorite person in all of Camelot.


	2. Payment for Services

OC name change from Audrey to Athena because I have a thing for Greek Goddesses and owls.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Athena kept her hand on the knob, and raised a fist, knocking on the door firmly as she pushed it open.

"Come in!" she heard, but the voice seemed too young for her dear old friend. Pushing the door open, she was confronted by the boy she had seen helping Arthur up. The second he processed who she was, he dropped to one knee, and whispered the words, "My lady."

She sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Please stand up. I am the High Princess, I know. But such formalities I am not wanting. I come here as a friend to Uther Pendragon and Gaius. May I ask your name?" Her words were soft and sweet, and she watched the tall boy stand. She held back a sigh of frustration, and continued to smile. Why were all the men in Camelot so damn _tall?_ She herself stood at a mere five feet, three inches.

"My name's Merlin. How may I help you, My Lady?" His smile was contagious, and the boy seemed eager to please. It nearly made her jump with joy.

"Athena. Please call me Athena, Merlin. Here, we are equals. Do you understand?" She was practically pleading. In her Kingdom, her father, who just so happened to be the High King, treated all of the servants and their subjects with respect. He heard them all out, he listened to their problems, and tried to _fix_ them. It pained her to see the servants of Camelot bow before her every time she passed.

"Yes, my L-… Athena." His smile was so sweet, she wanted to hug him.

"Where would Gaius be found, Merlin? I came to surprise him. That man was my favorite thing about this place when I was younger." Her eyes were shining. She loved Gaius, he was like a second father to her.

"Gaius is still with the villages. He should be back any minute now." Was Merlin's response. The boys' eyes wandered over the woman standing before him. His knees were all but trembling. The lady was beautiful. Her copper hair was to her waist, and seemed to hold the very wave of the sea. She was pleasantly rounded, a large bosom, a small waist, and hips that seemed to bed to be grabbed. Although she did seem uncomfortable where she was standing.

"My La-…Athena. What seems to trouble you?" Asked Merlin, clasping his hands together.

"Well, you see. The way I am dressed is very, very wearisome. Where I am from, I am free to wear mens clothing, aside from special occasions. But from what I see, every woman here seems to always wear dresses?" Athena sounded distressed, and Merlin was just confused. He'd never seen a woman naked, much less seen one in men's clothing. He opened his mouth to respond, when Gaius walked in.

"Ah, Merlin, who is this? What ails you, my dear?" Asked the man, taking off his outer jacket and hanging it. Athena's eyes lit up, and she pressed her pointer finger against her lips, winking at Merlin. The action turned the tips of the boys' cheeks pink, and he nodded silently.

"Oh, oh dear Gaius… I fear my ailment is incurable… Unless I get one thing…" Her voice was wavering, and it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Goodness! And what would that be?" He sounded so worried, and she could hear him walking towards her.

"A hug from my favorite person on earth, of course! Did you forget your god-daughter already, you old man?" She said these words while turning around, lifting her arms slightly and letting out a small laugh, her eyes watering in happiness. Gaiuses reaction took a few moments to process. First, he stopped. Second, he blinked a couple of times. Third, he gave her the biggest smile Merlin had ever seen come from the man.

Gaius walked up and gave Athena a warm, happy hug, and the girl rested her forehead on his shoulder, hiding the couple of tears that shed from her eyes.

"I've missed you, my girl."

"And I, you, Gaius."

When they pulled away, she wiped her eyes and sniffled a little bit, before grinning again and holding the man's hand.

"What brings you here, after all this time?" Gaiuses question was expected, and she gave him the same answer she had given Uther.

"What sort of business? It must be important for your father to come all this way."

"He wouldn't tell me. I will learn the same time you will... But on to other matters."

She looked at Merlin, and pointed a finger at him.

"Where I live, servants get paid for their work. While I am here, I will ask you to help me. And as long as it is okay with Gaius, I will pay you ten shillings for every day you help me. Gaius, do you approve?"

She turned back to her friend, and he nodded. Merlin's face was bright, and he grinned.

"Now, your first task is finding which room they put me in, and finding me Guinevere so she may help me out of this damn dress." Merlin seemed a bit startled at her choice of words, but her shook it off and nodded, moving to the door and opening it for her. Before she left, she placed a kiss upon Gaiuses' cheek.

"I love you, Godfather."

"And I, you, my dear."

As they were walking down the hall, she asked Merlin questions about his life. How he came to be here, how he ended up being Gaiuses assistant, how he ended up stuck with being _Arthurs_ servant. Just when she had said that, Arthur happened to walk out of his room.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me, _**my lady.**_ "

With those last two words, Arthur bowed down with an exaggerated sweep of his arm, and the tone of his voice was none too kind.

"Arthur Pendragon. I refuse to be disrespected, by an egotistical, rude, selfish _prat._ You may talk to me once you realize we aren't children anymore. Looks like your pride took most of the impact of lance." With the end of her sentence, she swept into the room Merlin had opened for her, which just so happened to be right next to Arthurs room. Her packs were placed on the bed, and the plush tan comforter looked very inviting. Just as Merlin was about to leave, she grabbed his hand, and slipped him 15 shillings, five more than she had promised.

"Find me Guinevere, please. I need out of this blasted dress."

"Yes, M-.. Athena." And with that, he was off, grinning wildly and practically clicking his heels. He had money, and from a beautiful woman! This day was amazing!


	3. Sneak Peek

Mature content in this chapter describing the female body. M rating. I'll put lines to show where.

* * *

As Athena waited for Guinevere, she quickly unpacked her things. Her father would be bringing whatever else she needed.

She pulled out multiple pairs of trousers. She had riding pants, which were leather and formed to her body well, she had casual pants, which were loose, and were tight around her ankles and waist. She really only wore dresses for bed. And they were nothing like she assumed the ladies of Camelot wore. Her clothing was almost entirely dyed various shades of dark green or purple. Her sleeping gown was cut just above the knees, and a deep maroon. It was dyed with mulberry juice, and then soaked in salt water to soften it.

Hearing a knock on the door, she quietly said "Enter." Guinevere did as she was told, and she smiled brightly at Camelot's guest.

"How may I help you, my Lady?" Asked Guinevere, her hands clasped in front of her stomach.

"Please, for the God's sake, call me Athena, Guinevere! And how much of a bother would it be to ask you to draw me a bath, and to get me out of this corset and blasted dress? I can't breathe and it's making me irritable." Athena gave the woman an apologetic look, and Guinevere looked absolutely appalled that the woman seemed to treat Guinevere like a person, not just a servant.

"I will call you that, as long as you'll call me Gwen. Guinevere is such a mouthful." The woman let out a soft laugh, and Athena nodded approvingly.

"Agreed. Now would you know where I can find a tad of coconut oil, and some sticks of vanilla for my bath? I have a recipe for you and Morgana to use. It also includes the sharpest dagger you have. On the edges, the tip doesn't matter." Gwen gave Athena the most confused look, and the woman laughed heartily.

"Don't worry, I shan't kill you. It'll be a beauty lesson. And I've heard it makes bedtime with others a delight." With these last words, she winked at Gwen, and the other woman's already dark face started to darken in color.

"Yes, Athena. Anything else?" Gwen's face was pink, but her smile was genuine.

"That's all. For now at least." She ended her sentence with a chuckle, and Gwen left, promising vanilla, coconut oil, and a tub for a bath.

* * *

After she had taught Morgana and Gwen how to shave in these times, using nothing but oil and a sharp blade, she lay in the tub of water that was being continuously heated by the hearth it was placed in front of. Her freshly shaven legs hung over the side of the tub, opposite her chest, and her arms rested beside her, around the edge. Her breasts were covered by a warm, wet cloth, but her nipples were prominent underneath the fabric. She leaned her head back, basking in the warmth surrounding her. It had taken her a week to get her on horseback, and that was with barely any stops. She slept for maybe six hours, the entire ride, and she was exhausted.

* * *

Taking the cloth from her breasts, she dipped it into the water, then squeezed it out, folding it and pressing it against her forehead. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and held together loosely with a few pins. Her bangs, which were cut straight across her forehead, across her brow, was pushed out of the way so she could appreciate the warm cloth fully. She was so immersed in the experience, she seemed to have missed the knocking, then entering of someone.

Until he decided to feel embarrassed.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. Why didn't you give any blasted _warning_!?"

From the tone of the voice, it was Arthur. From the way he was talking, and the sound. _He was still facing her._

Taking the cloth from over her eyes, she glared at him and quickly covered her breasts, thankful that the dark wood of the tub made the water too dark to see any lower.

" _Why in the hell are you still looking?_ " She practically yelled, and she almost moved to get her robe, when she remembered she was naked. Arthur finally took the time to feel guilty, and he covered his eyes, a visible blush creeping along his cheeks.

"Well if you had _told_ me you were in the bath, I wouldn't have seen anything in the first place!" His tone was petulant, and he obviously wasn't planning on taking responsibility.

"Just hand me my damn robe, and tell me what you want." Said Athena, obviously angry and embarrassed.

* * *

Arthur complied, covering his eyes, but when he heard the splashing of her getting up, he couldn't help, and he snuck a look.

His trousers tightened considerably.

She stood up, and the sight of her shining wet body was absolutely delightful. And he thought he was into thin girls. Athena took after her namesake. She had the body of a Goddess. She had legs that would wrap nicely around someone's hips, and her stomach wasn't perfectly smooth… But Arthur saw that as anything but a flaw. Her breasts were a little more than a handful each, he guessed, and they were tipped with the most beautiful pink nipples he'd ever seen. In all, she was absolutely perfect, and he hated it. Hated it with a burning passion.

* * *

He did all of this research while still covering his eyes with his hands, peeking through his fingers.

"Okay. Now what was it you wanted, you imbecile." She said these words, even though she was angry, there was love behind them. Arthur was one of her oldest friends, and she'd mean him no harm.

"I came…. To apologize. You won that jousting match fair and square, and I had no right to treat you with such disrespect." He seemed sincere, whereas Athena wore a look of utter bewilderment.

"You, Arthur Pendragon, are apologizing to _me_?" She lifted her brows, and put her hands on her hips incredulously.

"Yes, Athena. I am. Do you accept it, or do I have to lay on the floor like a dog?" His words were obviously in jest, but Athena put a finger on her lips, and made a face, to make him think she was actually debating it.

"Don't. You. Dare." Said Arthur, and she burst out laughing, sitting down on her bed, she smiled at him, and shook her head.

"I accept your apology. If you see Gwen, tell her the bath was lovely, and that Merlin can dispose of it in the morning."

Arthur nodded, and reached for the door handle, before turning around, his cheeks turning pink again, but that was his only sign of embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry for walking in on you."

Before he left in quite a hurry. As the door closed, a small smile appeared on Athena's lips, and she had to lay down and press her face into the downy pillows to quiet her girlish giggling.


	4. Just Done

**I'd like to thank writer Yoko Black for giving me this inspiration. Song being sung is a modern day country song, titled "Done" by The Band Perry. But more the version on youtube titled "The Band Perry "Done" 2013 Fan Club Party Acoustic"**

* * *

Athena's day did not start out well. A mere fifteen minutes after she had gotten dressed, Gwen had entered her room, saw her outfit, and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, Athena. But if you wear that out, I fear all the men will have heart attacks." Gwen's tone was severely apologetic, and Athena wanted to cry. She hated dresses! But she figured she would have to respect the ways of this land.

"Fine. But will you find me a tailor that can make me a dress quickly? And don't go to the royal one. I'd like a common one. I'd like to support them." Athena had her hands on her hips, and she was adamant about wanting to help the poorer businesses.

Gwen nodded, and asked if she'd like to borrow one of hers, or Morgana's dresses while she waited. But Athena had to sadly point out that she was shorter, and a bit wider than the both of them. Gwen nodded with understanding, and went to find the tailor.

In disgust, Athena started to undress, removing her loose shirt first. The room wasn't cold, to say the least, but her nipples tightened considerably. Just as she was about to remove her trousers, the door opened, and Merlin walked in, whistling, and looking up just before she had time to cover her breasts.

"Bloody hell! Do the men in this castle have _**no respect**_?!" She practically yelled, her face bright red, and her shirt pressed against her chest like an actual shield.

Merlin had the dignity to look severely embarrassed, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I am so sorry, my lady. I had assumed you had already left for the day. I was coming to pick up your bath. I am so, so sorry." He was stuttering, and she easily figured out that he had never seen a woman like this.

"Merlin. I forgive you. But tell me you will always, _always_ , knock on a ladies for firmly, and loudly before entering." Her words were stern, and her eyes never left his face.

"Yes, my lady." And then he just stood there.

"Well, get out! I'll get you to grab my tub when I'm done!"

He nodded quickly and left, running out and shutting the door. She had just turned around, when it opened again, and someone, more specifically her next door neighbor, said "What was that all about?"

She groaned angrily and put her shirt back on, not being able to notice how Arthur admired the contours of her back, or the very prominent shape of her rear in the trousers.

Quickly reaching for her sword, before Arthur could think, she had it unsheathed and against his neck.

" _ **What was that about?**_ " She said in a mocking tone.

"It was about men not respecting ladies privacy! Now if you are not out the door in five seconds, I will run you through where you stand." Her voice was menacing, and he heard what she said, but all he could think about how delicious she smelled. Coconuts and vanilla… And something distinctly… _her._

He nodded, and slowly backed out of the room, whilst Gwen walked in with the tailor. Gwen gently took the sword out of Athena's hand, and sheathed it for her, smiling at the worried tailor reassuringly.

After three hours, Athena had a brand new dress, excluding a corset thank god. It just barely hit the floor, and it was a deep emerald, and swayed when she walked. It was tight from the waist, to just below her breasts. And the fabric was deliciously soft. If she spun, the fabric shot out around her, and made a nearly perfect circle. For safety reasons, she wore tight leather leggings underneath.

Handing the tailor ten pounds, five more than they had agreed on, she saw the woman's eyes fill with tears. Athena held the hands of the woman, and looked into her eyes.

"Go. Feed your family. No tears, alright?" Athena's words were kind, and her tone was caring. Gwen couldn't believe this woman could be so nice, and be royalty at the same time.

The seamstress nodded, and scurried out of the room. She was to make another two dresses by tomorrow, so she had a lot of work to do.

As Athena turned around, Morgana walked into the room, for the tailor had left it open on accident.

"Morgana, what pleasure! How may I be of service to you?" Athena's eyes were bright, and she smiled at her hopefully new friend.

"It's…. Arthur. He's in the square, mocking you, with his knights. He's waving his sword about and acting a fool. I just thought you should know… And Uther is out on business right now." Morgana seemed sad, and she looked at Athena like she was expecting her to burst out in tears. Well, she didn't.

"Really?" Athena looked just disappointed. After a few moments, her eyes widened, and she grinned evilly.

"Do you have a guitar I might borrow? I think it's time to show this child his place."

Gwen and Morgana looked confused, to say the least. But the nodded, and went to the local musicians, and borrowed a small guitar from them.

By the time they came back, Arthur was still going at it, despite the fact that Merlin was trying his hardest to get him to stop.

Athena walked towards Arthur, and all of the Knights went silent, their laughter cut off by the power that radiated from the woman. She wasn't just mad. She was _pissed._

"Arthur Pendragon, I have a couple of words for you." Said Athena, being handed the guitar from Gwen.

"Oh? And what would they be, _**your highness?**_ " His words practically dripped sarcasm, and he eyed the guitar in her hands incredulously.

Morgana and Gwen started clapping in unison, and Athena held the guitar in her hands, strumming it a bit.

"Listen, for once in your life, and you might hear them.

And with those words, she played.

 _ **You've been wearing that crown and tearing me down  
It's been a while since you've treated me right  
You strung me along for far too long cause I never gave up the fight.**_

With every line she sang, she stepped closer to the Prince, and the Knights did nothing to protect him. They were entranced by the woman singing her hurt.

" _ **Until now."**_

 _ **It's gonna hit you hard 'til you see stars  
It's gonna put you through a world of hurt  
Oh, I don't believe in getting even but giving what you deserve**_

 _ **Mama always told me that I should play nice  
She didn't know you when she gave me that advice  
I'm through with you**_

She was now in his face, and all he could think about was how damn beautiful she was. How her piercing jade eyes seemed to convey her every emotion. It hurt him that she was singing to him out of anger. He wanted her to sing to him out of… No. No not love. It could never be love.

 _ **I don't wanna be your "just for fun",  
Don't wanna be under your thumb.  
All I wanna be is done.  
Done!**_

She was now pushing him, pressing against him until he was forced to step back.

 _ **You crossed the line too many times,  
I'm gonna put you in your place  
You play with fire, don't be surprised  
When I blow up in your face**_

He was amazed at how well she sang, and even more with her lyrics. He shouldn't be, but he was.

 _ **I don't wanna be part of your fun,  
Don't wanna be under your thumb  
All I wanna be is done**_

(Done) with your selfish ways  
(Done) and all the games you play  
I'm through with you and everything you say!

With Morgana and Gwen saying the "Done"s for her, she finished her song, and looked at Arthur, her chest heaving, and her eyes glinting in anger. Her lips looked delightfully pouty, and Arthur did the only thing he could think of.

He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her.

* * *

Authors note: Yes, I do know I changed the lyrics a bit, and cut some out. Gotta stay a little in the time period 3


	5. I'll be your bridge

_**Song used is "Bridge over troubled water" (Version done on YouTube by Melissa Kellie.)**_

* * *

 _ **SMACK**_

The sound of her hand on his face resounded through the courtyard, and the Knights looked on in shock. Athena stepped back, and glared at their Crown Prince, while Arthur just stood there, his hands still in the air, where they had been cupping her face. His cheek, where her hand had connected, was slowly but surely turning pink. Then red.

"Just because you're a prince doesn't mean I won't hurt you for touching me without my consent, you selfish, egotistical, useless _prat!_ " She yelled, when she suddenly heard clapping behind her. Turning around, she saw Uther, standing on the steps, and clapping his gloved hands together. His smile was wide, and soon the Knights joined him. Arthur looked completely appalled, then furious. He reached over to grab her shoulder, but before he could touch her, she grabbed his wrist, and pushed him to the ground, bending his arm so that his wrist was lodged between his shoulder blades, and his face was pressed into the cobblestone ground.

The man was strong, but if he moved, he'd be in a lot of pain.

"Arthur Pendragon, if you try to touch me again, I will snap your arm, do you understand?"

Arthur let out a snort, and when he was about to make a remark, she pulled on his arm a bit, and he let out a… moan? It was so quiet, only she could hear it. But... It sounded almost… Erotic.

"Yes, Athena." Was Arthurs true response, and with that, she let him go, standing up, she brushed off her dress, and walked over to Uther, bowing and apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Sire. Your son was being rude, and I thoug-" She was interrupted by Uther placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You thought you'd put him in his place. I'm not mad, I'm impressed. Arthur never had a mother, so it's no surprise he seems to have little respect for women. I am proud of you for teaching him some. You are excused.

"But before I leave, Sire, I must ask you, not to discipline him to hard. I'm sure his ego has been bruised enough these past days." She said these last words in Uther's ear quietly, and he nodded his approval, before walking off. Athena turned towards the Knights, who were getting a death glare from Arthur, and she smiled, bowing to them all, and then looking at Arthur a glint of… Desire, in her eyes? Arthur must be seeing things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day that Athena's father came, and the castle was bustling, getting preparations ready for the festival to happen that very same day.

Athena was also bustling about, for she had a surprise for her father. She had written him a song, and she was sure he'd love it.

Her father had overcome so many obstacles to get his kingdom this peaceful, and she felt he needed rewarded. He was the reason she was who she was today, and she had all the thanks for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally here. She heard the trumpets, and she dashed down the halls, saying "Sorry, excuse me! Pardon!" Every time she bumped into someone. Shen she reached the crows outside, she continued to gently push, and when the people realized who she was, they all moved. When she reached the front of the crowd, she grinned and waited for her Father to reach her. He was looking around, and when he saw her, his mouth curved in to a big, beautiful smile.

Not being able to hold it anymore, she ran towards her father, and threw her arms around him as much as she could, for he was on top of a horse. She could hear his chuckle, and she looked up at him, smiling wildly.

"It was only a week, my dear!" Said Eochaid, his eyes kind, and his hand patting the top of her head.

"I've just missed you, Father." Was Athena's response, her eyes watering slightly.

"Well let us go inside so we can start the celebration!" Eochaid called to the crowd, and the responding roar was his answer. The people loved him, and he loved them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone in the royal court was seated, with Uther at one end of the table, and Eochaid at the other, with Ainsley and Arthur in the middle, across from each other, to each of their dismay, and Morgana sitting on Uther's right side, the feast began.

Athena had a small fear of eating in front of people, and the nervousness she felt not helping she probably ate about three bites of food. Whereas Arthur, in front of her, was happily munching and laughing with his Knights, whom surrounded them both.

Athena was dressed in one of her few formal gowns. This dress was a deep forest green, edged with purple lace. The sleeves were tight, and trailed off on the wrists. The bodice was corseted, but she made sure Gwen only tightened it a little. She did _not_ want to faint. But it was tightened enough to accentuate her bosom tastefully, with about an inch of cleavage showing.

The skirt was full, filled out with layers of tulle, and it seemed to have dragons laced into it with silk thread. They seemed to move, as if by… Magic?

When they were all stuffed and happy, Athena looked at Gwen, and Merlin, who were standing in the back, and she nodded slightly, which went unnoticed by everyone except two. Morgana, who was also in on this plan, and Arthur, who looked back in time to see his servant and Morganas' disappear down the hall. He looked at Athena with confusion, but she simply pressed a finger to her lips. Her delightfully plump, and soft, and delicious tasting li-

Arthur practically shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts. He didn't hate this woman, but he certainly didn't like her.

Everyone went silent as Morgana stood up, lifting her hands to the royal court, which came from both Uther's kingdom, and Eochaid's.

"Friends, family. I hope you enjoyed tonight's feast. Now before we get on with the rest of tonight's festivities, we have a very special surprise for the High King, from his daughter herself. Athena, would you like to stand up front?" Morgana smiled at her friend, and nodded, and felt someone pull her chair out. It was Merlin, and she smiled, standing up, she took his hand and let her lead her up front. No one had noticed before, but there were guitars, and a set of drums.

Morgana, Merlin, and Gwen all stood beside Athena, and she held Merlin's and Gwen's hands for support. A few men from the village stepped in to play the instruments, and they all took a deep breath.

One of the musicians hit the drum once, and Athena started singing quietly, but gaining confidence as she saw the surprised, happy faces around the court.

 _ **When you're weary, feeling small**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And friends just can't be found**_

Together, she, Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin sang this part, and everyone looked stunned.

 _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will lay me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will lay me down**_

This part, she sang by herself, and she was confident, for she saw encouraging smiles everywhere.

 _ **When you're down and out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you're on the street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When evening falls so hard**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will comfort you (comfort you)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And pain is all around**_

Her friends sang the chorus with her, and she squeezed their hands thankfully.

 _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will lay me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will lay me down**_

She felt a tear as she begun the last parts of the song, but her voice stayed strong, and she lifted her chest, mustering up the rest of her courage.

 _ **Sail on silvergirl (Sail on silver gii-rl)  
Sail on by.  
Your time has come to shine.  
All your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine.  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.**_

(At this moment, she had to let go of her friends, so they could start clapping in unison.)

 _ **I'll be your bridge over troubled water**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you're down (When you're down!)**_

 _ **I will carry you like a bridge over troubled water!**_

 _ **I will lay, I will lay, me doooowwwnnn!**_ _ **  
**_

When she finished, she finally looked at her father, and there were tears streaming down his face. She smiled, and walked to him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Father."

"And I, you. My Daughter."

Everyone clapped, and Arthur just sat there, staring from his friends, to Athena.

For one, _when did Merlin learn how to sing?_ Two, how did this happen without him knowing about it? And three, he thinks he might be falling for this beautiful girl, with the beautiful voice to match.

Bollocks.

* * *

Authors note: When song lyrics are in parenthesis "()", it means that the other three were singing, also. Thank you!


	6. Somebody to love

**_Song used is "Somebody to love" from the Motion picture Ella Enchanted. (NOT the original by Queen.) (I hope the scene in the movie isn't copyrighted, because HELL-OOOO PLAGARISM.) (I also highly suggest looking up the video for this song, because it's basically exactly the same, voice-wise at least.)_**

It was the middle of the festival, when Uther walked up to her, and asked her to dance. A lively waltz was playing, so she agreed. They swung around the court, and everyone moved out of their way, the room was theirs to dance. She laughed at every turn they made, and he whispered in her ear.

"Everyone is dying to hear you sing again. Maybe even my son, though he would never admit it. What do you say, one more song for the crowd?" His smile was persistent, and she could never say no to her family.

"Just one, Uncle Uther. That is all. Okay?"

He swung her around a few more times, laughing, until the song came to an end, and he twirled her out, keeping a hold of her hand, and bowing. Pressing a kiss to her knuckles and smiling, he stood up and raised his hands.

"She's agreed to one more song! What shall it be, my lady?" Asked Uther, turning and smiling as the crowd cheered softly. Athena turned to Gwen, and asked her to quickly run up to her room, and grab all of her parchment labeled "SBTL"

Gwen returned quickly, and Athena individually handed each musician his own paper, and she handed Gwen and Merlin, and Morgana their own sheets.

"Would you mind helping again, my loves?" Her question, and term of endearment was sincere, and they all nodded.

Suddenly, she felt nervous, and just stood there like a bump on a log, before Morgana lightly punched her shoulder, smiling.

"Sing!" She said, and it was like all of Athena's worries washed away.

 _ **Can anybody fi-ind m-ee somebody t-o-o,**_

At this moment, Gwen and Morgana join in, singing the last word for her.

 _ **l-oove?**_

 _The pianist starts in, playing a light, slightly melancholy tune._

 _ **Each morning I get up I die a little**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can't barely stand on my feet.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord, what ya doing to me.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief**_.  
 _ **Lord, somebody, (somebody), somebody, (somebody)**_

 _ **Can anybody find me, somebody to love?**_

 _Her voice started to get stronger, and louder. Her courage was building, and this is where Merlin came in. She took his hand, and started to dance with him, at first he was a bit clumsy, but Athena… blinked, and her green irises seemed to turn flash purple, and suddenly Merlin could have been the dance instructor for all they knew._

' _It was just the light'_ thought Merlin, before he was again caught by her voice.

 _ **Got no feel I got no rhythm**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I just keep losing my beat**_

She let go of Merlin, and he spun her out.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **I'm okay**_

She was suddenly let go, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say he did it on purpose! Suddenly she was in a pair of strong arms, and she was looking into ocean-blue irises.

 _ **I'm alright**_

And again suddenly she was dancing, but this time with Prince Arthur, and she was still singing, going strong, and every word she spoke, she spoke looking into his eyes _ **.**_

 _ ****_ _ **Ain't gonna face no defeat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I just gotta get out of this prison cell**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One day I'm gonna be free**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lord somebody(somebody)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Somebody(somebody)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

Arthur looked at the woman he was dancing around the room, and it was a miracle his knees didn't give out. She was stunning, and the way she was singing directly at him made his heard beat in his throat.

 _ **(She works hard)**_

 _ **Everyday**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I try and I try and I try**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But everybody wants to put me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say I'm going crazy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say I got a lot of water in my brain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Got no common sense**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I've got nobody left to believe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…**_

 _The musicians and her friends started to sing the chorus._

 _ **Find. Her. Somebody to love.  
Find. Her. Somebody to love.  
Find. Her. Somebody to love.  
Find. Her. Somebody to love.  
Find. Her. Somebody to love.  
Find. Her. Somebody to love.**_

 _When it was time for the music to come to an end, when Morgana's, Gwen's, and Merlin's voices sang in perfect harmony_

 _ **(Can anybody find her)**_

 _ **Somebody t-o-o l-o-o-ove.**_

 _Arthur dipped her, until her back was almost parallel to the ground, and the entire court went wild. After a few moments, with Athena's and Arthurs lips mere inches away, they remembered where they were, and Arthur lifted her back up, and they bowed together, Athena's cheeks tinged a light pink, and she quickly let go of the hand Arthur had taken to bow._

It was when her Father stood up and lifted his hands that her heart nearly stopped.

"Well that song was perfect for this moment, because after Uther and I talked, we are ready to announce the arranged marriage or Arthur Pendragon, and Athena Faebar Glas!


	7. Vines and Dragons

Athena and Arthur looked at each other, utter masks of shock covering each of their faces, and in unison, they looked at their fathers, and yelled.

" _ **What?"**_

But no one listened, everyone was too busy clapping, patting Arthur on the back, and praising Athena.

All went silent when Athena stalked up to her father, and the man's eyes went wide. Before his late wife had passed, she had quite the temper. And it seems that she had passed it onto her daughter. He just only prayed she was better at controlling it.

"Eochaid Faebar Glas, I _refuse to marry Sir Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot._ "

Her words were thick with venom, and nobody but merlin seemed to notice the candles in their holder slightly flare up. Eochaid saw the purple glint in her eyes, and he knew they were all in trouble unless he could get her out and talk.

"Athena, my dear. Let us _go for a walk_ , okay?" Their code words, "Go for a walk", usually meant that she needed to calm down. She nodded, and grabbed her father's hand, pulling him out of his seat, and dragging him down the hall. He looked back at the rest of the court, giving them a jokingly frightened look.

When they reached the courtyard, Athena turned towards her father, and immediately started beating on his chest.

" _How could you! Why would you do this to me?! Do you know what in the bloody_ _ **hell**_ _could happen if Uther, or Arthur, if_ _ **ANYONE**_ _learns about me?! Do you, father!?"_ At this point, she was sobbing, and gripping the lapels of her father's evening coat, and she weakly slid down onto the ground, when she noticed they were completely surrounded by vines. And they were slowly crawling up her father's legs.

Sniffling, she touched the ground with her fingertip, and the vines slowly receded to the hedges, and she looked up at her father, heartbroken and betrayed.

"Athena. You are my only child, and when I pass, my kingdom will go onto you. I do not believe in the traditional ways, and I will trust you will make a magnificent Queen.

"Father, what of my powers? We have no idea what would happen if… If Uther found out. He'll have me burned at the stake!

It was when she saw a gangly, black haired boy hiding behind some hedges that she felt her heart jump into her throat unpleasantly.

"Merlin! How _dare you!_ " She walked over to the hedges, and gripped him by his hair, pulling him from the hedges angrily. Although she didn't do it as rough as she'd like. He was still her friend, after all.

"N-No, I can help! I can help you!" squeaked the boy, sitting on his knees in front of her and her father.

"How's that, boy?" Her father seemed dubious, as was she.

"I- I have magic. I was born with it, Sire. I can help my lady Athena hide her powers." Merlin looked up, and he seemed so sincere, so nice.

"Prove it." Athena's tone was harsh, and tears were still brimming towards her eyes.

Merlin looked at her, and nodded. Looking at the cobblestone, and all the loose gravel there, she saw his eyes flash gold, the colour of a lion's mane in the sun, and there were suddenly… Small, dancing rock people? They were dancing, and all she could do was laugh in delight. She looked at her father, and she could see a touch of a smile upon his lips.

"How, how can you help me, Merlin? I've gone my entire life hiding it from people, but even if I did slip up, I wouldn't be put to death for it. My kingdom is far more liberal than yours.

"I have someone I can take you to see. He can answer some of your questions."

And with that, Merlin brought Athena to the Dragon. She would speak to her father later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dragon, I have a visitor!" called Merlin, and Athena was only mildly surprised. She knew that Uther kept a dragon hidden away, and in all honesty she wasn't too happy about it. No creature should be locked away, ever. But her eyes widened as she saw the majestic beast fly down, and she could just barely speak.

"He's gorgeous."

"Thank you, Princess." Replied the Dragon, and she smiled, her emotions running wild.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at the chain attached to his foot.

"In all due time, I will be free my dear. Now what is it you've come to ask of me?" The Dragon was so polite, and she immediately loved him.

"How can I best get out of this deal, oh Dragon? For my father and Uther have arranged for Arthur and I to be married, much to mine and his dismay. I was born of magic, as was Merlin, and I worry that if Arthur and I marry, I will constantly be living in fear." Her words were desperate, and she was practically begging.

"This Camelot, it is nothing like my home. In my home, magic is not a death sentence. In my home, women are free to wear trousers and shirts, not these damn blasted dresses. In my home, I am not addressed as "My lady", or "Princess Athena" I am just me, albeit with higher power. How am I to live in a kingdom that is so dark, and traditional?"

At this point, tears were starting to slip off of her lashes, and Merlin just stood there, staying silent.

"Athena, I'm sorry to say, but it is your destiny to marry Prince Arthur. Just as it is Merlin's destiny to protect him. You and Merlin share this duty, and you may figure out that you will need to protect him sooner than you think. You must marry the Prince, and you will come to love him sooner than anyone could make possible." With these cryptic words, the magnificent beast flew off, leaving Athena with more questions than she entered with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she returned to the banquet, the place was almost empty. Only a few remained, and the rest were servants cleaning up the places.

"I need something to do to distract me… Merlin, would you please wait here?"

He gave her a questioning look, but he nodded, and she dashed off, running to her chambers and changed into a loose shirt, that ties at the waist and wrists, and a loose pair of emerald trousers. Just as she left her room, she spotted Arthur leaving his. They made eye contact for a split second, and she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

She ran straight down the stairs, and into the banquet hall. Where she immediately started picking up and piling plates. It took her a moment to realize that all had gone silent, and she looked around. All of the servants were looking at her, and she didn't even feel embarrassed. She just felt annoyed.

"What are you all looking at? Can't a girl help out once in awhile?" Her voice was obviously irritated, and she looked around.

"W-Well, my lady. We fear that if King Uther finds out you were helping, he'll have us all flogged."

Said one timid female servant, her voice shaking slightly. Athena walked up to her, she couldn't have been a day past 16.

"I want you to know that if he even _threatens you_ because he sees me in the kitchen, I will do something about it. Do you all hear me? Because I am here right now, and I need a distraction. Cleaning is what I want to do. So let's get to it!" She clapped, and they all went back to work, the servant she had talked to seemed to have a small, happy smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur watched Athena talk to the servants, hidden past the doorway. He didn't know what it was about that girl, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of her. But at the same time, she was the most infuriating, irritating, and bossy person he ever knew!

But he could tell she _cared_. She cared about servants, and peasants, and even royalty to some extent. Excluding him, obviously. And when he saw her like that, it made his heart twinge with guilt.

"Are you just going to stand there and stalk her?" Merlin's voice appeared behind him, and he jumped slightly, before shaking it off and looking at his servant.

"I am _not_ stalking her. I'm just… Making sure everything gets cleaned up.

And with that, Arthur sulked off, back to his chambers and try to think up on how to get out of this _damn_ marriage.


	8. Dangerous Horse

Arthur was in the middle of paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. Even though it was unusual for Merlin to knock, Arthur assumed it was him, and he simply said, "Enter."

Athena walked into the room, but Arthur didn't even bother looking up.

"You can polish my chain mail, then muck out the stables when you're done with that." Was his only response to the person entering. He was certain it was Merlin, so he didn't bother tearing his eyes away from his papers.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Said Athena, smirking slightly and leaning against the doorway. Her words, at least seemed to grab the Prince's attention, and she held back a soft chuckle. He seemed surprised that she had payed him a visit.

"What is it you want, Athena?" His tone was harsh, and he felt a slight tightening in his chest when he looked up in time to see a look of hurt flash over the girl's face, before it was replaced by a mask of cool indifference.

"I was just going to ask if you'd like to join me for a ride, but you seem preoccupied. I'm sorry I disturbed you." Athena then turned quickly away, for she knew if she stayed any longer, he would know just how much she didn't want to care about his words.

"..Athena, wait." Just as she had reached the end of the hall, he managed to grab her wrist, and pull her back. She knew that she had the strength to push him away, but she was just so tired of everything. She gave up, and looked at him, making sure her emotions were collected and in a neat tiny line in her mind.

"Yes, Arthur?" Her words were cool, but he could see the gleam of hope in her eyes.

"I'd love to go for a ride with you. Let me get some things ready, and I'll meet you outside. You have my permission to pick any horse in the stables."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, _technically_ the horse wasn't in the stables, but close enough, right?

The horse she was talking about, was right now in the middle of the circle pen, and was rearing and bucking at any of the knights who came near it. The horse was humongous, easily 18 hands (6 feet) tall. He was a light chestnut colour, with a white mane and tail, and white feathers across his feet.

If she came close enough, she could feel his panic. He was scared, and their yelling wasn't helping. Well, hers was about to.

" _ **Hey!**_ " She shouted at the men, and they all turned to her. The horse even stopped, and stared at her, tilting his head slightly.

"Can't you see he's not happy? You're obviously scaring him!" Athena sounded like a stern mother, and she walked into the pen with the men and horse, when the men immediately tried to get her out.

"My lady-"

"The horse is dangerous-"  
"He'll have to be whipped into submission-"

" _I will whip_ _ **you**_ _into submission if you so much as_ _ **touch**_ _that horse. Do you understand?"_

The venom in her voice seemed to carry enough fear into the men, that they backed away, and allowed her to walk up to the horse confidently, but with respect.

The horse knickered, and walked up to her, laying his head atop hers. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and laughing. The horse's response was to whinny and snuffle at her hair, searching for treats. Thankfully she was prepared. She took of her "Dress" which was just a cloak wrapped around her waist, for underneath she was wearing her brown leather riding pants. Her shirt was a loose-fitting, green blouse.

She reached into the cloak's pocket, and her hand returned with an apple.

The horse immediately tried to take it out of her hand, but she pressed her empty hand against his nose.

"Uh-Uh. Learn to share." She took a bite out of the apple, and then tossed the rest at him, which he impressively caught mid-air.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, and she turned around, expecting to see a guard, not the Crown Prince.

"Sire. How long have you been standing there?" Her voice was apprehensive, and her eyes lowered to the ground in embarrassment. He had just seen her acting like a child with a horse. What would he think of her now?

"Well. A guard came and got me the second he saw you heading for that pen, and I've been here since you yelled at my men. I have to say, we were thinking about killing that horse. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, much less feed him directly. How do you do it? How do you make everything, and everyone like you?"

He was slowly stalking towards her, and when he had almost reached her, the horse suddenly whinnied loudly, and stomped his foot, sending a warning to the Prince. Arthur looked at the horse nervously, before looking back at Athena, a very predator-like gleam in his eyes. It sent a shiver through her body, and let me tell you, that shiver hit all the right places.

"I-…I don't know, Sire." And her answer was honest. Maybe it was her magic, maybe it was her looks. Maybe it was the fact that she was nice, unlike _some_ people. She had no clue.

"May I name him, Prince Arthur?" The question was out of respect, but she already had the perfect name for him.

"Well he's yours now, isn't he?" Said Arthur, turning away, before turning right back on his heel.

"Where did this, "Sire" and "Prince Arthur" stuff come from, Athena?" His question was very accusatory, and he almost started walking towards her with his finger pointed, when the horse stomped his foot in warning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, petting her new friend's neck.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to get Alistair ready for our ride"

At the sound of his name, Alistair started bobbing his head in agreement, following Athena without the use of a lead rope.

Arthur watched the girl pass him, and couldn't help but turn and watch her go. His eyes couldn't help themselves when they wandered across her derriere and hips. They were simply enchanting.

He turned around, and also saw his men doing the exact same thig he was doing, and he lifted his arms, shouting at them angrily, and partly to hide his embarrassment, which, he would admit to no one but himself, tinged with jealousy.

" _Get back to work!_ "


	9. Kissing and Killing

_**This chapter is dedicated to Arianna Le Fay for inspiring me! Song used is the acoustic of Miley Cyruses "When I look at you."**_

 _ **This chapter has a kissing scene.**_

* * *

Athena heard him yell at his men, and she hoped she hadn't caused too much trouble. She slowly started rubbing down Alistair with a soft cloth, making sure to wipe the foam from his mouth neatly. She easily saddled him, and brought him out front.

"Stay. And don't you dare hurt anyone, or anything, Alistair. Or I won't bring you an apple next time." Alistair seemed to nod, so she walked back, and tried to find the most arrogant looking horse. It would obviously be Arthurs.

She found it easily enough, and had it saddled when Merlin showed up, his eyes wide.

"A-Arthur just sent me to do that." He looked afraid at what Arthur would do when he found out that the Princess had saddled his horse, instead of his servant, and speak of the devil, there he was.

"Yeah merlin, you did a fine job. No need to worry about the buckle, it's fine." She said, smiling, and acting like she had just seen Arthur."

"Took you long enough, Arthur. I was just double-checking to make sure Merlin buckled this tight enough."

Arthur nodded, then took the reins that Merlin had handed him, and led his horse out to the court, where Alistair was already waiting.

Merlin tapped Athena's shoulder, and she looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"How did you know which horse was his?" His question was serious, and he was obviously thinking she had used magic.

"It wasn't hard. I just looked for the one who looked like it had to carry around an arrogant prat all the time. The demeanor rubs off, you know."

She winked at Merlin, then walked over to Alistair, and Arthur was about to reach out and offer to help her up, when the horse went down on its front legs, and practically bowed for her to get on.

Sadly, it was still a bit too high, so she looked at Arthur, who was looking a bit incredulously at the horse.

"Arthur, may you please help me onto my horse. It is still too high for me to get up." She was lying, actually. She could have gotten onto him without any help from either of them.

Arthur nodded, and gripped her waist. His thumbs accidentally brushed against the sides of her breasts, but the both of them pretended not to notice. But on the inside…

' _Did his hand just touch my breast? Did I like it?'_

' _My hand just touched her breast. And I liked it too much.'_

After she was properly seated, Arthur got himself onto his horse, and they started on their ride. It was scarcely six in the morn' when they started. They rode in almost total silence, nothing but the snapping of twigs underneath their steeds' feet, until the pressure was too much.

"I'm not any happier about it than you are, Arthur."

Athena whispered these words, and she slowly ran her fingers through Alistair's mane, trying to calm her racing nerves.

"Well I can't find a way out of it, can you?" His words were harsh, and she fried her hardest not to flinch. He immediately regretted the way he spoke, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Athena. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, you are the Prin-"

"Stop your sentence right there, Arthur Pendragon. Just because I'm a princess, doesn't mean I don't deserve any more or less respect than any other person."

He looked at her, and for once he thinks he finally _saw_ her. She wasn't rude, or mean, or irritating. She just cared _so much._ He didn't know how to respond, so he nodded, and looked around for the area he had set up earlier. And by earlier, he means the second that Athena had left his presence.

He spotted it, and looked at her, raising his brows.

"I think we should take a break, let the horses rest. Set back up in an hour?" His question was random, but she nodded, dismounting Alistair, and silently telling him to stay, and to warn her if anyone was coming. She did not want to be attacked in the middle of the woods.

Following Arthur through the trees, she gasped softly as she saw a small clearing, and in the middle, piles of purple and green blankets and pillows.

"Arthur, did you set this up, or am I about to ask if you take all the girls here?" Her question seemed lighthearted, but in all seriousness, she was terrified that he was going to treat her like one of the many girls he had seduced. He was known to be quite the ladies' man.

"I swear that this has happened for you, and only you, Athena." He looked at her, and she caught what seemed to be a flash of… embarrassment? In his eyes?

He held out his hand, and she took it within hers, and he led her to the mass of blankets, in which hid a picnic basket. She smiled and sat down upon a particularly plush pillow, and Arthur sat across from her. They quietly snacked, and when they were both full, Arthur lay back, stretching his arms above his head and giving Athena the perfect view of the light coloured trail of hair leading down his abdomen and under his trousers.

Licking her lips nervously, she quickly looked away, hoping he didn't see her lusting after wherever that trail led.

"Will you sing for me, Athena?"

The question was so sudden, she snapped her head around to face him, almost making herself dizzy.

"What? Why?" She sounded apprehensive, and he tried to calm her down.

"You can't say you don't have a wonderful voice, and I'd just like to hear it again, please?"

It was the "please" that got her.

"B-But I'd need a guit-" Her words were cut off by him pulling a small guitar out from a bunch of pillows, and she snatched it out of his hands, glaring at him and strumming it a few times. It was in perfect tune. Damn.

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I do that?" Arthur seemed genuinely confused, and she sighed, shaking her head.

"This is a song my mother sang to my father when times were rough. Okay?"

"I'm all ears." He had the stupidest, most adorable grin on his face, and she sighed, hitting the first few cords of the song, and taking a deep breath.

 _ **Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long  
'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy**_

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

And with those words, she did look at Arthur, directly into his eyes. His gorgeous, ocean-blue irises that hid nothing, yet kept everything locked away _ **.**_

 _ **When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone**_

 _She could have sworn she saw a tear fall from the man's eye._

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

 _It was that moment that she lost her courage, and had to look away, her cheeks burning._

 _ **When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you**_

 _ **You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like rainbow colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah,  
Whoa-oh,  
You appear just like a dream to me…

As Athena finished the song, she sat the guitar down, and finally looked back up at Arthur. And what he did surprised her.

He was looking at her, and there was so much compassion, and care, and she surprised herself even more, by responding when he placed his lips upon hers.

It was nothing like the courtyard kiss. This one was sweet, gentle, like he was afraid to break her, whereas the last, and first one had been demanding and rough.

She could feel her cheeks burn with every move his mouth made, and she finally mustered up the courage to respond correctly, instead of sitting there in shock. She put both of her hands in Arthurs' hair, gripping it gently, and sliding her tongue against his lips, asking for permission to enter. He willingly complied, and she slid her tongue against his. He tasted like wine and fruit, which as what their lunch had consisted of.

He tasted delicious, and she hated it. She fucking _hated it._

Gripping his hair even tighter, she placed a knee on either side of his hips, and straddled him, forcing his head back, she deepened the kiss, until she heard the softest of a moan escape his lips. She suddenly stilled, for she hadn't realized she was grinding herself against him, and his most obvious, prominent erection.

It was then that she decided to have some dignity, sadly.

"I-I'm sorry!" She whispered, practically jumping off of his lap in embarrassment. She stood up and started to pack up all of their things, while for once the Prince sat by, his breathing coming a tad labored, and he looked like he was almost in pain.

"What is wrong with you, Athena? What is wrong with _me?_ " His question was so soft, it was a wonder she could hear it.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Arthur."

 _It's what's wrong with me that matters. I can't allow myself to fall in love with you, Arthur. I'm so wrong for you in so many ways. It just can't happen. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

She wasn't careful, she didn't think, and she somehow blasted these thoughts towards Arthur, and he was staring right at her, so he knew she hadn't spoken them.  
"How did you do that?" Was his immediate question, and he was up within milliseconds, stalking towards her again.

"D-Do what, Arthur?" Was her weak response. She was terrified. She wasn't careful. She'd fucked everything up. She was going to die.

" _You know bloody well what I mean!"_ He yelled, he was still walking towards her, and her back was now pressed up against the bark of a thick tree.

"You… _You Sorceress_!"

He unsheathed his sword, and she prepared herself for his killing blow.

" _I just didn't want to hurt you_."

Was the last thing she thought towards him, before she closed her eyes, letting the tears slip down her face.

 _This was it._

 _This was the end._

 _Caused by her own stupidity._

 _Caused by some stupid, stupid handsome prince._


	10. Slips and Creeps

**_Arianna Le Fay is one of the best encouragements I've had while writing, ever, so I'm just going to dedicate this story to her. Thank you, Arianna!_**

* * *

It was when she heard a thump, she decided to open her eyes. She looked down, and saw his sword at her feet. He had dropped it, and he was looking at her with utter pain and betrayal in his eyes. It took all of her strength not to start crying.

"Prove to me you aren't here to destroy Camelot." Arthur's words were slow and deliberate, but all she could muster up for an answer, was

"What?"

That single word held so much fear, so much sadness, but he didn't care.

" _Prove it before I run you through where you stand._ " His words dripped venom, and she nodded quickly.

She looked around, and her eyes flashed purple, and suddenly red and yellow poppies burst up through the ground, as tall as a man, with heads ringed with perfectly hued petals. It seemed to shock him, to say the least.

"Arthur, your father has taught you that magic is evil. He had taught you that power corrupts, and that anyone with magic deserves to die. Uther has taught you that anyone with magic is evil. Now I'm not sure about you, but I'd like not to think of myself as evil. Magic is to be a tool, just as a hammer, or a sword. Is a person who holds a sword immediately a murderer? Just because a sword is capable of killing someone, does that mean the person wielding it will use it to that extent?" Arthur was looking at her, and a small flash of understanding crossed her face, but she was sure she needed to further explain.

"Arthur, I could have used magic when I was against you in the joust. I could have used magic when I sang to you in the courtyard, just to make you not such an arrogant _prick_. I could have used magic just now to make you forget about all of this. But I'm not going to. Do you want to know why?"

He looked at her, a hesitant look upon his face, but he nodded.

"Because I'm sick of hiding something that isn't bad. Because I'm sick of people seeing fear where there can be joy. _I'm tired of being_ _ **scared**_ _all the time!_ The only pain that is caused by banning magic, is to the people caught doing it, and their families. Can't you see, Arthur?" She was practically begging now.

"Can you tell me, in all honesty, you have never, and I mean _never_ have used magic on me?"

Arthur's question had given her hope, and she was glad she could answer honestly.

"Yes, Arthur. I have never enchanted you, charmed, or cast any sort of spell on you. I promise." She was almost painfully sincere, and all he could think, was how wrong she was. How torturously wrong she was. She had enchanted him with her all. He was falling for this girl, and he didn't have a ladder to help him back up.

"I… I don't know what to say, Athena."

"It would be best if we didn't say anything about this." She let a small smile form on her lips, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes. But about…. You. If my father finds ou-"

"He needn't though." Was her only response, and her eyes were wide with fear.

Arthur sighed, and nodded. He looked at their pile of blankets and pillows, and then looked back at her.

"Should we leave that for Merlin?" He asked, and now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

She looked at the blankets and her eyes flashed lavender again. Arthur saw it, and he was immediately intrigued. But it stopped him from noticing the blankets folding themselves, and the pillows piling on top of each other. It was only when they floated past him that he thought to question her.

"What are yo-"

"Helping, Arthur. It really is a nice social skill to have." And with that, she started towards the horses.

When they were all ready, and the blankets were secured to Alistair's rump, the started back home in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next week, that everything started going downhill fast. Arthur was getting irritable for some reason, and Athena responded with the same aggression. To all people, they seemed to hate each other. But to Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin, they knew the story was entirely different.

"Why are they fighting again?" Asked Morgana.

"Athena accidentally stepped on his new boots." Her lover and friend, Guinevere replied.

"When will they realize they are in love?" Said Merlin, standing right behind them.

"Only time will tell." The women whispered in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the ONE occasion Athena wasn't there to willingly take the blame for Merlin's faults, Arthur starts off to ride his horse, and the saddle slips, causing him to fall off.

As Arthur lay on the ground, obviously furious, a man who looked very dirty, went to chase the horse.

"Merlin!" Yelled Arthur, getting up off of the ground.

"I don't understand."

"There's a surprise."

"I did that girth up myself."

"I think that might have been the problem!"

"Well it's not my fault!"

And before they could argue any longer, the man came back with Arthur's horse.

In all honesty, the only word to describe the man, would have to be _creepy._

"Would you like to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?"

Even the way he spoke, it was slithery, and he sounded like he was trying to kiss up. Athena immediately didn't like him.

She was watching this scene from Morgana's window, while Gwen did Morgana's hair. She shook her head, and sighed, walked away from the scene Arthur was causing. He was so _sensitive._

"What's wrong, Athena?" Asked Morgana, who was now leaning against Gwen comfortably on her bed.

"Why does Arthur cause a scene wherever he goes?" Athena rolled her eyes as she asked this, and Morgana shrugged, not having an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just before dinner, when she hears Arthur praising the creepy man, Cedric was apparently his name. Apparently he had saved his life. Athena looked at Merlin, who was standing off and sulking, and she could tell by the way he looked at Cedric, nothing of what the man said was true.

She sighed, and started to walk away, when she heard Arthur call out to her. It took all of her strength not to tell him to go eat horse dung.

"Yes, Arthur?" She said, plastering a smile onto her face, and turning around. Only to be put face to face with… Cedric. Arthur was beaming, and he didn't seem to see the way Cedric was leering at her, his eyes directly pointed at her breasts.

"This is Cedric. He will be relieving Merlin of some of his duties."

Arthur seemed so proud, and Athena's heart ached for Merlin. She looked at the boy, and he seemed peeved, to say the least.

"And why is that, Sire?"

She had gone back to calling him proper names, instead of his real one. It made it easier to distance herself from her emotions.

"He saved my life, and he does them better anyways.

She rolled her eyes, and she turned around, leaving them both.

"If that is all, I think I shall be retiring to my room. Goodnight."

She shut her door before either of them could speak another word, and she did just what she said she was going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple of days later, that she had fallen asleep after fighting with Arthur over something petty again. She had bumped a tapestry, and it had become crooked, or something. She had about an hour's worth of sleep, when that morning she heard a very loud ruckus from next door.

She got up and put her robe on, walking to the door that was ajar, and saw Cedric on the ground, and Merlin on top of him. It wasn't until she saw Cedric push Merlin, and Merlin hit Arthur, that it got completely out of hand.

Arthur grabbed Merlin, and quickly shoved him out the door.

"You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells! _Guards!_ "

It took Arthur nearly bumping into Athena for him to notice, her, and she was standing with her arms crossed, and her robe lying slightly open. She had totally forgotten that she was still in her nightclothes, much less ones from her kingdom. It was nothing like the virginal white of the ladies of Camelot's.

Her nightdress was mid-thigh, and a deep purple, almost black. Arthur looked at her, and she could hear the audible sound of him swallowing. She looked down, and gasped slightly, pulling her robe around herself.

"I… I was seeing what all the commotion was. Now that I know, I'll go back to my room. Pardon me." She quickly scurried back to her chambers, blushing brightly and leaning against the door.


	11. And I've hurt myself

_**Song is "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera.**_

* * *

Athena had gotten dressed in record time, managing to sneak into the cells easily enough. She got there just in time to hear Merlin yell.

" _He's going to destroy Camelot!"_

"Who is, Merlin?"

She saw him jump, and look at her. He looked so relieved, it broke her heart a little.

"Cedric! He's being possessed by Cornelius Sigan! We have to stop him, you believe me right? You believe me?!" He was so desperate, so scared, she had no other choice.

"Yes, Merlin, I believe you, but how do you know thi-" Her words were cut off by a woman's scream.

"That sounded like Gwen It doesn't matter how you know, all we need is to get you out of here." She looked at the lock, and glared at it, mumbling a bit, and it slid away easily. Merlin looked at her, mildly impressed, but she grabbed him and shoved him out the door.

"Come on, hero! We don't have a lot of time!"

And with that, they were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the courtyard, utter hell had broken loose.

" _Are those bloody fucking_ _ **gargoyles?**_ " Merlin looked at her, in shock at her language, but then shook it off.

Just as they walked out, she witnessed something that made her heart nearly stop. She watched as he flew through the air, and she did the only thing she could think of. She ran. She ran as fast as she could, and she grabbed that idiot man's arm, pulling him out of the way before the beast could hit him again.

"That thing could have killed you!"

Arthur yelled, glaring at her.

"Why do you think I did what I did!? _It was going to kill you!_ And it still might!" With those words, she tackled him to the ground, and when she felt the wind of the beast's wings against her, she did the only thing she could do. She yelled an encant, and a burst of golden light appeared above them, and the gargoyle simply bounced off, then flew away.

"Sorry, My lord." She said, realizing her breasts were practically pressed against his face.

"No, my pleasure." He grunted, in obvious pain.

She helped him up, and she could feel his eyes upon her as she helped him inside.

"I was the only thing I could do, Sire. I apologize." And with that, she left him to have his wounds tended to. She probably seemed like a cold hearted bitch, but seeing him in pain hurt her more than she'd ever admit.

"Athena." All he said was her name, and his breathing was heavy.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I…. Thank you. For saving me." She looked at him a second, then nodded, quickly walking away before she could look at the blood staining his chain mail any longer.

She found Merlin, and he was just above where the wounded were being tended to. She stood beside him, and watched Uther have a panic attack.

She listened to them argue, and now it was time for Athena to really see Arthur for who he was.

"There are people trapped in the drawbridge!" Said Arthur, raising his voice.

"It's too dangerous. It's suicide! I forbid you to go!" Yelled Uther.

Arthur turned towards his father, and looked him in the eye.

" _It's my duty to Camelot. And to myself!"_

With those words, he walked towards the door, before turning around and looking at the crowd, until he decided to look up. Merlin had the right mind to hide, but Athena stood there, looking at him. Her face was passive and cool, despite the single tear that slid down her face.

She nodded once, showing that she understood how important this was to him.

Uther looked between his son, and the woman he was so angry at being forced to marry. Uther didn't even care that Arthur wanted her permission to go, he just was glad Arthur had somebody to love.

Merlin and Athena snuck downstairs, and hid around a corner.

"Gaius! Psst, Gaius!" Whispered Merlin, managing to get his attention.

"What are you doing here?" Said Gaius angrily, lowering his voice so only they could hear.

"We have to help Arthur." Gaius looked at Athena apprehensively, and Merlin felt a bit guilty.

"She knows about me. We'll explain later."

Gaius looked utterly shocked, but he decided not to dwell on it now.

"Merlin, Sigans' power is far beyond yours." Said Gaius, looking extremely worried.

"Who said he'd be alone?" Athena spoke then, and she looked into Gaiuses eyes, her eyes flashing a deep, dangerous purple. Gaius looked scared, then understanding took over.

"It doesn't matter! Sigan is immortal, and you two are not! If You face him you will both be destroyed!"

"There has to be a way!"

Gaius looked apprehensive, then he seemed to give in.

"There is only one old enough who can help you."

"Who?" They both whispered.

"The Great Dragon."

Merlin started talking about how he used to visit him, but Athena was already off, sprinting down the corridors in search of the behemoth lizard. She could hear Merlin panting behind her, which made no sense in all honesty. She was quite a bit more heavy set than he.

When the reached the dragon, she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Oh, Kilgharrah, Great Dragon! I come, asking a favor of you!" She called into the cavernous abyss.

"Yes, My dear?" The Great Dragon replied, smiling a scaly smile.

"Merlin and I, we must save Camelot from Cornelius Sigan. Will you help us, Please?"

Kilgharrah did not know what it was about this girl, but he would help her. She was kind, she was smart. She would be the Once and Future Queen of Albion.

"To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than either you or Merlin know."

"We have to try, dammit!" The emotion that filled her words caused the roof to shake, and she tried to calm down.

"Please, Kilgharrah. I'm begging you."

"Very well. But you must give me something in return." She wasn't sure about the glint in the dragon's eyes, but she couldn't stop herself.

"What? What do you need, Kilgharrah?"

"A promise."

"A promise?" Athena said worriedly. She looked at the Dragon with hesitation in her eyes.

"That you, and Merlin will one day free me."

It was at this point Merlin stepped up.

"Never! You think of only yourself!"

"Merlin! Shut _up!_ " She looked at him, and the rocks above their heads had started to crumble a bit. She looked back at the Dragon, and asked him a simple question.

"If I release you, what will you do?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is all of my concern." She retorted, and Kilgharrah held back a chuckle. She was feisty, to say the least. Must be the red hair.

"Either way, you must agree, or Camelot will fall."

The rocks started falling again, but this time with no help from Athena.

"We promise, I swear to the gods above, we promise! Now please, give us the spell!" She said, begging almost.

"Close your eyes, and open your mind." Said the Dragon, and they both obeyed. She cleared her kind of all thought, a trick she had learned from her father.

She felt a cool breath against her body, and suddenly knowledge filled her mind, it was absolutely _amazing._ When the sensation stopped, and Merlin and Athena looked at each other.

She saw his eyes flash gold, and he saw hers lavender.

"Few men have been ever been gifted this knowledge, and never before a woman. Use it wisely."

"I will." They stated this in unison, and she noticed Merlin stumble a bit.

"You made a promise, young sorcerers. And one day, I shall keep you to it.

Merlin just glared at him, and left. Athena looked at him, and bowed, whispering quietly.

"I promise to get you out of here one day, Kilgharrah. Thank you."

These words were said, before she was sprinting up the stairs after Merlin.

But they were too late.

The second they had gotten outside, they were forced to witness a gargoyle tearing into Arthurs arm. Athena could feel so much pent up rage, so much anger at herself, at Arthur, at Uther, that she couldn't take it anymore.

" _ **Abstulī**_!" She screamed, watching the gargoyle burst into dust.

" _Go find him! Go find that god damned sorcerer!_ _ **NOW, MERLIN**_ _!"_

 _Merlin obeyed her, shocked at the strength of her emotions. It was at that moment he knew she would be the greatest queen the world had ever seen._

 _Athena sat over Arthur, trying to get him to wake up. Wake up, damnit!_

Nothing she was doing was working, and she was angry, so she did the only thing she knew. She sang. She sobbed, and the doors opened, and all Uther could see was a faint lavender light shining from his son and his son's betrothed. All he could do was stand there and listen, and everyone that was in the room being tended to, went silent, listening to the heartbroken song. Piano music seemed to come from the air, and everyone looked around for the source, but they could find none.

 _ **Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh**_

 _Moments flashed through her mind of the months she had been at Camelot. Of how he had complimented her, and she had been petty and left. Of how many times she had purposefully hurt his pride, just to save her own._

 _ **I would hold you in my arms!  
I would take the pain away!  
Thank you for all you've done!  
Forgive all your mistakes!**_

 _She held his head in her lap, and she could feel the tears start. She didn't even notice that with every line she sang, the lavender light grew brighter around them. She didn't notice the King standing fifteen feet behind her, with a cautious hand on his sword hilt._

 _ **There's nothing I wouldn't do,  
To hear your voice again.  
Sometimes I wanna call for you, but I know you won't be there!**_

 _ **Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

 ** _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_**  
 ** _Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_**  
 ** _And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa_**

 _King Uther walked up slowly behind the girl, and silently unsheathed his sword._

 _The hand she had pressed against the Princes neck, slowly felt his pulse slipping away, until it finally stopped._

 _She started sobbing, but her voice was still strong, and the lavender light was close to blinding._

 _ **Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?**_

 _ **There's nothing I wouldn't do**_  
 _ **To have just one more chance**_  
 _ **To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

 _ **Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_  
 _ **And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **If I had just one more day**_  
 _ **I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away**_

 _ **Oh, it's dangerous**_  
 _ **It's so out of line**_  
 _ **To try and turn back time**_

 _King Uther lifted his sword, and there was a gasp from the crowd inside. Merlin appeared around a corner, and saw what was about to happen._

" _ **NO**_ _!"_

 _Everything was set in slow motion, it seemed, except the pain filled lyrics leaving Athena's lips._

 ** _I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_**  
 ** _And I've hurt myself by hurting you…_**

 _"I'm sorry." Athena whispered, a broken sob racking her body, and her tears falling upon Arthur's face._

 _Everyone gasped or looked away as King Uther lowered his sword, and the light from Athena's song finally became blinding._


	12. Mercy

When the light faded away, the situation was made clear.

King Uther had dropped his sword, and had fallen to the ground beside Athena, sobbing into his hands.

Athena too, was crying, and she wiped her tears from Arthur's face.  
Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to her Prince's forehead.

" _Did you really mean it?"_

She opened her eyes in shock, sitting up and looking down at Arthur.

" _Did you mean that song, Athena?"_ His voice was weak, and filled with pain. Uther had come to realize that his son was alive, and unknowingly sparing Athena the embarrassment of answering the question, Uther stood up and pulled her up too, gently.

Uther looked at her, and said nothing but,

"Help me get him inside."

Athena nodded, and slung one of Arthur's arms around her shoulders, and the crowd cheered in joy as they saw their Prince was alive.

Merlin followed them, not bothering to worry about being thrown in a cell again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they got to Arthur's room, they lay him on the bed, and Gaius immediately got to work… What?

As they stood there and watched, the gaping wound on Arthur's right arm closed itself up, along with the one upon his chest.

When they were done, they all looked at her. Gaius, Merlin, Uther, Morgana, and Gwen. Arthur had thankfully passed out.

Athena did what she thought was right.

"I'll surrender myself to the guards, King Uther. When you decide to execute me for witchcraft is up to you."

Her voice was strong, despite the fact that her heart was beating in her throat.

Uther looked at her, and the despair that was in her eyes made his heart hurt.

This girl was his best friend's daughter. This girl didn't want to die, but she was willing to do so for his son.

This girl saved his son, using the only way she knew how, and his son would never forgive him if he killed her.

Uther walked towards Athena, and she resisted the urge to back up. Uther placed both of his hands on Athena's shoulders.

"Athena. You saved my son. It doesn't matter the means you used to do it. Your father will be sent word that the wedding is off. I don't want to force you two to do something neither of you want."

Athena nodded, and she knew Arthur would be ecstatic about that.

She looked at the man laying on the bed, and she had to hold back her tears yet again. She just hoped he would be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Word had been sent to her father, and in a weeks' time he would be here to pick her up.

But that isn't what worried her.

Arthur still hadn't woken up. It had been a week, and the only response they have gotten from him were moving eyelids. She was weak, for she hadn't eaten in days because of her fear.

What if she didn't do the right thing? What if she made everything worse, oh god, what if he was like this _forever?_

She ran to Gaiuses chambers, and burst in, her chest heaving.

"Gaius. What if what's wrong with Arthur isn't physical, but _magical?_ I need books. Books about Gargoyles. Please, Gaius."

She was pleading, and she looked at him with such desperation, he didn't even bother questioning her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena spent hours upon hours reading, until she finished evry book he had handed her.

"Gaius!" She called, and he immediately came to her.

"There's… There's nothing, Gaius. Nothing." Her words were shaking, and she looked at him, a mixture of fear and sadness radiating off of her.

"I think it's time for us to visit Kilgharrah." Said Gaius, a melancholy tone to his words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena made her slow decent below the castle, where the Great Dragon was kept. She was nervous, and not her usual witty self, and when she reached the cavern, all she could muster was a weak call.

"Kilgharrah, m-may I have a word with you?" She was so quiet, she was afraid he wouldn't hear her, but soon enough, the dragon was perched in front of her.

"I assume you've come to talk to me about the Prince?" Kilgharrah seemed to be mocking her, and she tried to keep her temper down.

"Yes, I have. He was bitten by a Gargoyle under Cornelius's control. I don't know how, but I was able to save Arthur, even after his heart stopped beating. How did I do that, Kilgharrah? _How?_ " She was desperate for answers, and the dragon, for once, gave them.

"To gain a life through magic, a life must be taken. The body that Sigan had possessed had died the same night Arthur was saved, did he not?"

"W-Well, yes, he did." She responded, glad that some light was being shed on the situation.

"Now, to wake up Arthur, there is only one thing that can happen."  
Kilgharrah seemed to be smirking, and she looked at him, confused.

"His true love must confess their feelings for him."

"But Arthur loves nobody but himself!" Athena cried, her torch burning alarmingly high.

"I think you'll find that to be alarmingly untrue." Replied the dragon. He said no more, and raised himself up on his wings.

"Wait! _Who is it?!_ "

The dragon responded only with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Athena returned to Gaiuses' chambers, she looked sad, worn-out, and dejected.

"Well, what did he say?" Gaiuses question was hopeful, and she sighed, angry at herself.

"He says that his one true love must confess their feeling for him. But Arthur loves only himself." Her sentence was ended with a scornful laugh

"Well, Athena. That might be untrue. There is one person that I'm certain he would do anything for."

She looked up, hopeful.

"Well, who is it? We need to find them, as quick as possible!"

' _She's so oblivious.'_

Thought Gaius, smiling and chuckling softly.

"It's you, my Dear."

"No, Gaius. It's not. That man hates me, and I know it. Everyone knows it. I'm sorry, but it isn't me." And with those words, Athena left the chambers, and went to her own, looking for the solace of a deep nights rest.


	13. My Wish For You

**Song is "My Wish Rascal Flatts Three Girls Cover." with a different ending**

* * *

It took seven days for Athena to leave her chambers. Seven days for her to finally muster up the courage, and the song for this moment.

Her father and his court would be here sometime today.

Athena looked at the Prince, lying on that bed, helpless, needing care. She felt sick. He was like this because of her. Because she didn't know how to fix him. She was an idiot.

She sat next to him, and picked up the guitar she had brought in with her. Her father had brought it for her when he came to the festival.

She took a deep breath, and started playing.

 _ **I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose?  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything**_

 _Tears started to drip down Athena's face, and unbeknownst to her, Gwen and Morgana stood outside Arthur's chamber door, listening to the melancholy song that Athena sang._

 _ **My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish**_

 _Athena let the tears fall from her cheeks, and onto her hands, that never stopped strumming the guitar. Morgana and Gwen were now getting teary eyed, and looked at each other. They loved each other dearly, and they conveyed with their eyes, that this was how they felt for the other._

 _ **I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you  
And the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything**_

 _ **My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish**_

 _ **But more than anything, more than anything**_

" _Always know, that I love you."_

 _As she ended the song, she heard the trumpets blare, signaling her father's arrival. Before she left, she leaned down, pressing her lips against her Prince's forehead, and accidentally letting one of her tears slip off onto his cheek. She then ran out of the room, and went to her own, gathering all of her things, and then leaving her chambers in Camelot for the last time._

 _She didn't even notice Morgana and Gwen watching her as she ran down the hall, her unruly auburn hair flying free behind her._

 _When she reached her father, to her surprise, Alistair was ready, waiting for her. Even his eyes looked sad, and she felt a literal knot form in her heart._

 _Just as she was putting her foot in her stirrup, about to mount her steed, there was a collective gasp from the entirety of the crowd._

"Athena Faebar Glas, will you marry me?"

She whipped around, staring at the man who had spoken. His thick golden locks were plastered to his forehead with sweat, and he was gripping a door frame for support, but it was him. Honest to the Gods above, that was Arthur Pendragon, asking for her hand in marriage.

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know! Forgive me!


	14. Biting

Athena looked at her father, who looked back at her in utter shock, before shrugging and waving his hand, as if to say, "It's up to you."

"A-Arthur. You should be in bed, resting." She walked up to him, and slung his arm around her shoulders and attempting to drag him to his room.

"I refuse to leave until you give me an answer!" He sounded like he was in pain, and it hurt her heart.

"I will give you your answer once you are in full health!" She yelled back at him, and surprisingly, he complied. Merlin, helping Athena, got Arthur back upstairs and into bed. King Eochaid shrugged, and Uther told him he could stay as long as he'd like.

Arthur told them about how he was able to hear every word anyone said to him, but he was unable to respond. He was paralyzed. Athena grimaced as he told her he could hear her song.

He wasn't supposed to hear it. She was completely embarrassed, and she could see the small smirk upon Arthur's lips.

After everyone was leaving the room to let Arthur rest, he asked Athena to stay. She didn't want to, she was still flustered at Arthur hearing everything she had said.

But she stayed, sitting by his bedside silently.

Arthur quietly took a hold of her hand, and raised it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently, before placing it on his chest. He held her hand for almost an hour, before she could hear his light snoring.

She smiled slightly, and tried to pull away, when suddenly she was pulled, and was on the bed. He still had a grip on her hand, and suddenly his arms were around her. He was so warm, and… Shirtless.

This was the first time she had noticed, and seen this man shirtless, and she could feel her face turning the same shade as her hair. He wasn't fat, no, he was pure muscle, and she could feel it pressing against her.

She decided he was still asleep, and she tried her hardest not to disturb him while freeing herself from his grasp. When she was finally successful, she looked down at him, and laughed softly. His hair was unruly, and he was splayed across the entire bed like a child.

Shaking her head, she left his chambers, and returned to her own, where she fell asleep trying to figure out her emotions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next morning, when Merlin stopped by the kitchen to pick up Arthur's breakfast, he hesitated.

There was… Laughter coming from the room. And everything smelled particularly delightful. Merlin pressed on the door and gasped slightly.

There stood the High Princess, with an apron on, her hair up, cooking with the royal chefs. And they were all happy, laughter filling the room.

Merlin smiled and walked in, clearing his throat and looking towards Athena.

"Merlin! I'm happy to see you! Are you here to pick up the Prince's breakfast?" She looked at him, and he had to stop himself from laughing. She had flour on her cheek, and her eyes were bright. She looked so very liberated.

She handed Merlin a tray, that held some sweet smelling fruit, a bowl of porridge that looked way better than anything he was normally used to seeing the Prince eat, and a goblet of….

"What's in this cup?"

Athena looked incredulous.

"Haven't you ever had orange juice, Merlin?"

Merlin looked ashamed, and lowered his head.

"W-Well, me mum never had a lot of money, and we couldn't buy fruit all that ofte-"

Athena shushed him, and took the tray from his hands. Setting it down, she pulled a pitcher of juice off the counter, and filled another goblet full.

Handing it to him, she smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Drink that, and I'll bring the tray to his room. Okay?" Merlin nodded, and took a sip of the juice, smiling widely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena watched Arthur tuck into his breakfast ravenously, and she smiled as she did so.

"Compliment the cooks for me, would you?"

"Why don't you compliment her yourself?" Said Athena, and Arthur looked up, a brow raised.

"You're telling me you made this?" His voice was incredulous, and Athena just chuckled.

"Just eat up, Arthur. I heard your knights have been getting bored without you." Athena taunted lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Arthur watched her, while she absentmindedly stared out the window, the sunlight streaming in making her eyes shine like precious jewels.

"Well they don't have to wait much longer." Arthur attempted to get out of bed, but Athena could see the pained look upon his face the second he tried.

"Oh yes they do." She said anxiously, walking back to him and grabbing the now finished tray. She turned around and placed her hands on Arthur's bare shoulders, attempting to push him back onto the bed.

He complied, but only after wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her down onto his chest.

She gasped, then groaned her disapproval.

"Sire, release me, this instant. I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are." Her voice was calm, but his only response was squeezing her even tighter and nuzzling the top of her head.

"I think I might just go right back to sleep, just like this."

He rolled over onto his side, bringing her with him, and she moaned angrily.

"Arthur! Let me go!" At this point she was laughing, and he was making small, cute noises while nuzzling her neck like a child.

"I don' wanna." He mumbled, and she rolled her eyes. Her hands were pressed against his chest, and she was awed at how muscular and strong they felt.

"Arthur! Please? I need to get up."

"Why?"

Shit. In all honesty she didn't need to do anything.

"Reasons!"

"Not good enough."

Now she was starting to get irritated, and she did the first thing she thought of.

She pressed her lips to his chest, kissing it for a second, before she bit down, not hard enough to break skin, though. Didn't want to scar him.

" _Did you just_ _ **bite**_ _me?_!" Arthur yelled, almost falling off of the bed. Athena let out a cackle, and doubled over, her breath coming in shaky gasps as she tried to stop her laughter.

Arthur reached over and grabbed her waist, forcing her to sit up.

" _Look at that! YOU LEFT A MARK!"_

At this point, Arthur was laughing too, and Merlin walked in, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Athena want silent, looking at the boy, before she started laughing again.

" _She bit me!"_ said Arthur lightheartedly, and Athena looked at him, finally regaining her breath. She was about to say something sarcastic, when she looked to the mark on his chest, then back onto his face. She saw a flash of something predatory and wanting, and it struck her right to her core.

Merlin looked like he was about to start laughing, when Athena got up from the bed, smiling.

"Told you, you should have let me go." She said, before walking out of the room.


	15. I can say please

_**Song used is Sawyer Fredericks- "Please**_ **"**

* * *

It was five days later that Arthur was finally permitted to leave his chambers. He joined his father for dinner alone, and Athena had invited him for a walk around the grounds.

It was sunset when they finally set out, and it was beautiful. The sky was turning all sorts of shades of orange, red, yellow, until her favorite time had come. Twilight. When the sky turned pink, lavender, it was dreamlike.

Arthur took a deep breath, and stopped, surprising the Athena. She looked at him quizzically, tilting her head silently.

Until she heard the strumming of a guitar.

"You're not gonna…" Athena looked at him, her eyes wide, and all she got in return was a cheeky grin.

Suddenly the knights were behind them, a few of them with instruments, and they all were grinning mischievously

She looked around, and there were Morgana and Gwen, those traitors. They waved their fingers at her, and she glared haughtily. Looking back at Arthur, she smiled tentatively, and nodded, silently telling him to go on.

 _ **She's calling me, with a gentle touch  
A love so real, it was far too much  
For a boy like me, a worried mind  
To believe in you, I gotta close my eyes**_

 _Athena gasped oh-so quietly. Arthur had the voice of an angel, albeit a fallen one. It was raspy, and it made her tingle all the way to her toes._

 _ **You want me to say, please  
Baby I can say, please  
You want me to get down on my knees  
Baby I can get down on my knees  
I can say please**_

 _That bastard. He knew this would hit her, because his manners were so behemothly under developed._

 _ **The will was strong, but my legs were weak  
I could not walk and I could not speak  
The love that you gave me was so way down deep  
Baby I was born just to kiss your mouth  
So I became a part of you  
And you became a part of me**_

 _ **You want me to say, please  
Baby I can say, please  
You want me to get down on my knees  
Baby I can get down on my knees  
I can say please**_

 _He got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ribbon, with a silver ring, set with a small emerald. She gasped, and covered her mouth with a hand._

 _ **I can say please  
Baby I can say please  
I can say please**_

" _Athena Faebar Glas, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of my life with me?"_

She have a hesitant look, a single tear sliding down her cheek, when she uttered a single word.

" _Yes._ "

It took Arthur a few moments to process, but when he did, the look of pure, clean, unrelenting joy covered his face.

The knights, who had stopped playing, grinned even wider when they saw their Prince pick up the fiery haired girl by the waist, and spin her around, laughing heartily.

Arthur looked at them, the goofiest grin they'd ever seen on his face, and he yelled,

" _SHE SAID YES!"_

They all stood there, clapping and hooting in joy.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The wedding was set for two weeks after he proposed, and the kingdom was bustling with activity.

Athena had called upon the local tailor, and the woman hadn't failed. Athena had drawn up the design with Gwen, and it was set in stone. Er… Cloth.

The dress was off-the-shoulder, and it accentuated Athena's delicate facial features finely. The dress was white, and it was trimmed in gold lace. It was corseted, but more comfortable due to Athena cheating and using magic.

The sleeves were tight, until the elbow, where they draped dramatically over her forearms. The skirt clung to her every curve, it was made out of silk, and the train trailed behind her for a good six feet.

Speaking of the train, there were deftly sewn horses, and dragons, and owls placed along the edge in golden thread, and they were absolutely beautiful, when she first saw them she gasped in delight.

It was her last fitting, and she cried. She never thought she was attractive in the slightest, but in that gown, she felt beautiful. She felt as if she could take on the world. It lifted her chest, made her stand tall. She looked no longer like a princess, but a future Queen.

The wedding was tomorrow, and she could feel her mind moving at the speed of light.

"What is he decides he doesn't love me? What if he leaves me standing there like a fool? WHATIFITRIPANDFALL?" She was practically hyperventilating, and Gwen and Morgana tried to help her, grinning at each other.

"He's not going to do any of that! Now calm down, you're going to have a stroke if you don't." It was Gaius speaking, for he was standing in the doorway. She grinned, and walked to him, her arms open for a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her, and sighed happily.

"You're beautiful. You will make Arthur very happy, and I hope he does the same for you."

"I'm sure he will, Godfather."

xoxox

Meanwhile, back in Arthur's chambers…

"What if she leaves me there? What if she tells me she hates me? WHATIFSOMEONEDIES?" Arthur was practically hyperventilating, and Merlin tried not to laugh.

"Sire, none of those things are going to happen. I know that the Princess loves you very much, and she'd never do that to you. And no one would dare to die on your wedding day."

Arthur, feeling reassured by his friend's words, stood for the tailor finishing up his outfit for the wedding. He was to wear a black jacket, a black shirt, and a red tie, with a red poppy in his lapel.

When all was done, both Arthur and Athena went to bed in their respective rooms, and they fell into deep, restful sleep, with thoughts only of each other and tomorrow.

* * *

Yes, I know I went modern with Arthur's outfit, but I don't care.


	16. A thousand years

**_Song is "A thousand years" by Christina Perri_**

* * *

Athena was woken by Morgana throwing open the window, and whistling a lively tune, whereas Arthur was woken up by Merlin jumping on his bed excitedly, the boy whisper-yelling, " _GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!"_

The day was full of bustling people, servants getting the dining hall and ballroom ready for the reception, and getting outside ready for the service.

The alter Athena and Arthur were to be standing in was modestly sized, but covered top to bottom in red and yellow poppies, to everyone's confusion, but they just went with it.

Athena was taking deep breaths as she was sat down in Morgana's room, in front of a mirror.

Morgana got to work, putting a bit of lipstick on her, which was just raspberry and blueberry juice mixed to create a deep, gorgeous purple, that made her pale skin look as beautiful as ivory.

She put a bit of charcoal around Athena's eyes, making sure to keep it light and simple.

She had crushed up some dried pink rose petals and then mixed them with a tad of water to create a paste that would turn Athena's cheeks a rosy, light color.

When she was done with her friend's face, she started upon her hair, she tapped her lip with her finger in thought, before frowning.

Athena, knowing her friend's problem, laughed slightly, and blinked. Suddenly her hair was a mass of ringlet curls, which made Morgana grin.

Combing her hair back, but leaving the bangs across her brow, she asked her friend to lean over forwards.

Confused, but complying, she felt her friend start braiding from the base of her neck, to the crown of her skull. She wrapped a lock of hair around the ponytail of curls she held in her hand, then secured it with a few well-hidden pins.

Athena threw her head back, and grinned, pulling out a few curls at her temples. Morgana nodded approvingly after fluffing out the curly, fiery mass of hair on the top of Athena's head.

They got Athena into her dress, and she started to cry when she looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe that beautiful person was her.

They heard a knock at the door, and when Gwen checked to make sure it wasn't Arthur, she let the person… People? In.

It was her father, Gaius, and Uther, all here to wish her well. She hugged them all, lingering on Gaius, for he was part of the reason Arthur was here today. He told her what needed to be done, and she was ever grateful.

But there was someone she forgot to thank.

"I'll be just a moment!" She called, as everyone looked on in bewilderment as she picked up her train, and ran down, down, down to the one person..? That had made this possible.

"Kilgharra!" She yelled, panting as she tried to catch her breath. The dragon flew down, a pleased look in his eyes.

"Getting cold feet already, Athena?" His words had a tone that made her know he was just jesting.

"I've come to thank you! Thank you so much, and I do promise, that one day when I am Queen, you will be free." There was so much compassion, so much promise in that girl, and the Great Dragon knew what she said to be true.

"Thank you, Athena. Now you don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?" Athena shook her head, and as she turned, she felt a burst of cool air cover her, and she had a bouquet of red, yellow, and lavender poppies in her hands. And if she reached up, she could feel small flowers in her hair. She turned to Kilgharra and blew him a kiss, causing the dragon to chuckle as she ran back up the stairs.

When she got back to Morgana's room, the only one still there was her father, who held his arm out for her to take. She looked up at him and smiled, wrapping her arm around his, they walked downstairs, and waited around the corner of the large doors outside, for the music to start.

As soon as the first chords were hit on the piano, Athena could feel her heart leap into her throat. This was it. This was the day she was to marry Arthur Pendragon. The single most arrogant, caring, egotistical, loving prat she had ever known.

She was happy.

She heard a small gasp from the crowd as she and her father turned the corner, but she had eyes only for one.

That blond-haired, cerulean eyed idiot at the end of the isle. He was grinning like a moron, and she saw him wipe his eyes. She dared a look around, and she saw Morgana and Gwen in matching lavender dresses on her side, and Merlin and Uther standing beside Arthur, the king wore an expensive looking black getup, and Merlin was in a nice shirt and pants, which Arthur had ordered to be made for him.

When he had given that order, Merlin looked baffled.

"I'm not going to have my best man looking bad, now am I?" Arthur said these words harshly, before grinning and slapping a stunned Merlin on the back.

As Athena walked down the aisle, she realized that she didn't even need the petal-paste Morgana had made, for her cheeks were blossoming pink already, and she hadn't even reached Arthur.

Every step she took, she fell deeper and deeper into his gorgeous azure eyes, until she finally realized her father had stopped walking, and she was in front of the Prince.

Turning, she placed a kiss upon the High Kings cheek, and he went to his seat. When she looked back at Arthur, her heart seemed to melt, and she finally felt calm. She was where she belonged.

"Athena Faebar Glas, do you promise to uphold the laws of Camelot, and keep Camelot safe, should its safety ever fall to your hands?" Said Geoffrey, looking at her.

"I do."

Geoffrey went on, asking them each the same questions, but she didn't care. She happily agreed to every single one, when it came time for their vows. Arthur was to go first.

"Athena Faebar Glas, I promise to stay with you until the end of times. I promise to hold you when you are scared, I promise to protect you when times get hard. I swear that I will never hurt you, and when I need a friend, I'll look to you. I will use you as my crutch shall I ever be harmed. I shall trust you with my heart, and all that it contains. I trust you with my life, and my Kingdom." His eyes were brimming with tears, as were everyone else's. She took a deep breath, and smiled at him. He smiled back, nodding at her, then a look of fear flashed over his face as she hesitated.

She looked behind herself, at the band behind her, and they strung a few chords.

She looked back at Arthur, who had a mixture of confusion and apprehensiveness upon his face, which caused her to giggle.

"You didn't think I'd tell it to you normally, did you?" She said, and she heard laughter from the crowd, and a look of relief washing over him.

"Never."

She grinned, and the band played on for a few moments, before she spoke, and everyone was blown away at how much emotion this small woman had in herself.

 _ **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

 _ **One step closer…**_

 _She took his hands, and indeed took a step closer to him, staring into his eyes, and blinking tears away._

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**_

One step closer

 _She pressed his hands to her face, letting him know that she was there, she was real, and so was her love._

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you**_  
 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_  
 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer**_  
 _ **One step closer**_

 _Tears slowly started sliding down her Princes face, and she held back a happy, melancholic laugh._

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 ** _And all along I believed I would find you_**  
 ** _Time has brought your heart to me_**  
 ** _I have loved you for a thousand years_**  
 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

 _Athena looked towards Geoffrey, letting him know that she was done, and he said the magic words._

" _You may now kiss the bride."_

 _Arthur immediately scooped Athena into his arms, and sipped her low to the ground, like the first time they had danced, and pressed his lips against hers, the salt of their joy-filled tears mixing against their lips. They were deaf to the ecstatic roar to the crowd, they heard only each other as they whispered their love._

* * *

No, this story is not yet completed! Do you really think I'd give this damn thing an M rating for no reason? Smut to come soon! Dirty, dirty, Submissive!Arthur smut!


	17. Finally

Smut. Pure, unadulterated smut is in store for you if you read this. Erotica. You have been warned.

* * *

Everyone danced into the night, and it was well past midnight by the time anyone went to bed, and some did not go alone. Athena saw Morgana and Gwen skitter off, and she was glad they had each other, just as she had Arthur.

When all was done, Arthur swept her into his arms, typical bridal style, and they bid everyone goodnight. As they left, she heard some whistles from the knights, and she almost choked on her laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached Arthur's chambers, he kicked open the door, to reveal a room smelling of coconuts and vanilla, and the bedspread was a deep, purplish marron, from what she could tell.

The room was lit by the hearth, and candles placed in clusters in each corner, and on shelves above them. She was in awe, and Arthur grinned.

He placed her gently on her feet, and it was then she started to become nervous again. She knew what was to happen now, she'd heard so many storied about girl's wedding nights, of how it would be painful, of how she would have to endure it to make her husband happy. But now that she thought of it, she knew Arthur would never hurt her. Well, unless she _wanted_ it. But she'd save that for another time.

Arthur looked at Athena, and saw the worried look upon her face, and she was biting her lower lip, something he noticed she did when she got anxious. He knew what it was about, right now.

"Athena, we don't have to do this, I know how scary it can be, and I promise you I won't hurt you." His voice was so caring, so wanting, it was her breaking point.

Turning around, she pressed her hands against the door, and he knew she was about to leave. Or so he thought.

"Undress me, Arthur?" Were her only words, and he needed no more. He slowly started to unbutton the silken beads holding together her dress, taking a deep breath when he saw it fall to the floor, leaving her bare to him.

Pressing his lips against the side of her neck, he ran his hands along her sides, causing her to shiver for all the right reasons. His hands went up, gently handling her breasts from behind, and letting out a soft groan beside her ear.

" _You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do this."_ He whispered, pinching her nipples, and causing a soft gasp to escape Athena's throat.

She leaned back, and felt him thrust his hips against the small of her back, letting her feel his erection, still covered by his trousers. She thanked the gods he couldn't see her face, because she knew it was torn between being afraid of it, and wanting everything to do with it.

She felt him pull away, and heard the rustling of clothes, and when all went silent, she turned around, looking and the Adonis that was her new husband. She looked him up and down, and was glad for the room already being tinged red due to the flames coming from all sources, because she was pretty sure she was a flame herself.

His erection was impressive. It was near massive, and she was slightly afraid. She lifted her eyes again, and saw the slight outline of her teeth on his chest, just above his heart. The sight made her grin, and it boosted her confidence.

She walked to him, and he raised his arms, as if going for a hug, but she ignored it, and pushed him. He wasn't expecting it, and he immediately stumbled back, falling to the bed with a soft " _thump"_

He looked at her, confused, then almost _hungry_ with desire as he saw the look in her eyes. It was the face of a lioness stalking her prey, and if Athena was anything, she was a lioness.

Athena crawled onto the bed, and swung a leg over Arthur's hips, straddling him, and sitting just above where his cock could reach.

She pressed her lips against his, and thrust her tongue inside his eagerly waiting mouth. They battled for dominance, but Athena won, her hands digging into Arthur's hair, and pulling, much to his pleasure.

Arthur had never admitted this to anyone, but he _loved_ pain. Giving it, and inflicting it, in the bedroom at least. That's why when Athena had slapped him, he had wanted her to do it again. That's why when she bit him, he wanted her to do it again, _all over._ But he'd never admit this, for he knew that she would never agre-

"O-Oh God!" He cried, feeling her teeth digging into his throat, those lips of hers sucking on his collarbone until he knew he'd be marked.

She grinned, and continued to bite and suck her way across his throat, jaw and collarbone, her very core humming at the noises he made as she did so.

She never pegged him for the moaning, masochistic type, but she was wrong, and it felt oh-so-right. Let's just hope he liked inflicting, as well as taking.

She lifted her head, and looked down at him, at his panting, flushed form.

His lips looked utterly swollen, and Athena smirked. That was _her_ doing. With just a couple of bites and kisses, this man, the love of her life, the _Crown Prince of Camelot,_ was a panting, wriggling mess underneath her.

It was absolutely liberating.

She decided to test the waters, by looking him in the eyes, and straight up digging her nails into his chest, and scratching down.

His reaction was immediate. His back arched, and a loud moan was torn from his throat. She bit her lip, and he looked at her, understanding in his eyes. She liked this. She liked giving him pain, and he liked her doing it. It was an unspoken deal. He nodded quietly, and she grinned, placing a hand against his face, and kissing him slowly, when she felt his fingers creeping up her thigh, and between her legs. She went still, not knowing what he was doing, until she gasped in pleasure.

His fingers were massaging her tight bundle of nerves, and if she were standing, she would have collapsed.

The candles in the room grew brighter with her arousal, and her soft moans were music to Arthur's ears.

He slowly slipped a finger inside of her, and was surprised to find she was a virgin. He wasn't calling her a whore, no. But a woman as beautiful as her, he had assumed she'd already been with a man. He was honored to be her one and only.

He slipped another finger in, and was amazed at how her wetness dripped down his hand, soaking all of his fingers.

" _A-Arthur..!"_ Moaned Athena, pressing her face against his neck, and biting down on it to quiet her sounds. As much as he loved being bitten. He loved her moaning his name even more. He pushed her, so she was on her back next to him, and he slipped another finger inside, the heel of his hand pressing and rubbing her clit.

Refusing to give up her power, she dug her hair into his golden locks, and pulled his face down, kissing him passionately, _ravenously._

Athena moaned against his lips, and started thrusting her hips as he slowly fingered her.

"A _-Arthur. I need more. Please."_ Athena begged, and Arthur wasn't so sure.

" _Please!"_ She moaned, and Arthur gave in. He lifted himself above her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before putting his hands on her hips, and lifting her, using his hips to slide the tip of his member against her soaking wet slit, that if he cared to look, had left a dark wet spot on the bed.

She was tired of his hesitation, and she took matters into her own hands. She sat up, and practically tackled him, making him fall over, and she was now straddling him again, the predatory gleam back into her eyes, and for a moment he was scared, until he felt the wet, hot walls of her wrap around his aching member. Then, all thought that wasn't primal and hungry went out the window.

He gasped loudly, his hands going to her hips, and digging in roughly. Athena threw her head back, causing the pins holding together her hair to fall out, and her mass of hair to be free. The sight of her, sinking down onto him, her hair outlined by the candles around them, was almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

He held back, and Athena took a few moments, his cock fully inside of her, before nodding, and lifting her hips up, and then down, her slow pace torturous and sadomasochistic.

She looked at him, and leaned forwards, kissing him gently, before leaning towards him, and whispered the words that were his undoing.

" _Arthur Pendragon, would you do your wife the honor of fucking her against a wall?"_

The words she said were so seductive, so _dirty,_ that Arthur couldn't process them. But when he did, he didn't need to be asked twice. He was up, and pressing her against a tapestry-covered wall within seconds, her legs wrapped around him, and his hips pounding into her mercilessly, all thought of carefulness dead.

Athena cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders, and tears running down her face. They weren't tears of pain, oh no, they were of sheer joy, and ecstasy.

Arthur pressed his face against her neck, his breath labored, and his hands gripping her tight, round ass to keep her from falling to the floor. He was close, but he wanted her to come first. He wanted to see her eyes as she came because of him. He wanted her to yell.

Pressing her more firmly against the wall, he slipped a hand between them, and started rubbing her clit, pinching and lightly pulling on it, and before he knew it, Athena was gasping, and shuddering.

" _A-Arthur, I think I'm gonna..."_ She sounded so desperate for release, so damn _gorgeous…_

" _Come for me, Athena."_ Whispered Arthur, continuing to pound into the woman

Athena leaned her head back against the wall, and she screamed his name, her eyes flashing a deep purple, and barely noticing the window of the room shattering outwards, onto the empty courtyard below, not caring that the entire kingdom could probably hear her, only caring about the man inside her, causing her the most pleasure she'd ever felt in her life.

Arthur couldn't take it, after hearing her call his name out like that, he came inside of her, his cock practically convulsing as it shot stream after stream into her. He came, whispering her name over and over against her neck, and with her hands buried in his hair.

Arthur carried her tired form back to the bed, and lay her down. He lay next to her, and she quietly crawled half onto him, laying her chest against his, and sighing slightly.

She waved her hand, muttering slightly, and the glass returned to the window, except instead of the random painted glass it usually was, the colours were now arranged to look like a dragon, and a lioness, prowling towards each other.

The dragon, obviously symbolized his kingdom, and him, and the lioness, Athena. Regal. Beautiful. Clever. Deadly.

They fell asleep together, and they can both say, it was the best sleep either of them had ever had.

* * *

I'd like to thank Arianna Le Fay for so many good ideas, and all of the input that she's put into this story! I'm going to label this story as done for now, but I will probably add more smut scenes later on in time! Message me if you'd like to see more!


	18. Bruises

I lied. So I have a song I really wanted to use in this story, and I have no other way to use it besides a fighting scene, so stay with me!

* * *

Athena woke up first, before accidentally waking up Arthur with her laughter.

"Wassamatter?" He asked sleepily, his face pressed against the pillow, and his arm being thrown around her protectively.

"You… You've got a little something on your neck…" She whispered, trying to hold back giggles of dismay.

Arthur lifted his head, and looked in the mirror that was on the other side of the room. Not being able to see clearly, he stood up and walked to the mirror, completely naked, and gasped in astonishment.

" _Athena!"_ He yelled, turning around and glaring daggers at her.

His throat, jaw, and collarbone were absolutely _painted_ black and blue, and there were teeth marks _everywhere_. Her laughter died down, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I got off spot free too?"

He looked at her, a confused look on his face, and she stood on her knees, pointing at the very prominent purplish handprints on her hips, and when she turned around, there was a pair on her ass, as well.

But Arthur didn't laugh, no. He looked devastated, despite the raging hard-on between his legs. Athena sighed, and figured it was time for them to talk.

She walked to his closet, and grabbed two robes, placing one on herself, and giving the other one to Arthur, before leading him to the bed and having him sit down.

"Arthur."

He looked at her, still angry at himself that he'd hurt her.

"Arthur, I like pain." He snapped his head to look at her, his eyes wide.

"And so do you. I like giving pain in bed, and so do you. I never, _never_ , want to see you sad because of the marks you give me in bed. Do you understand?"

He seemed to, because the next thing he did was tackle her to the bed, kissing her intensely, and sliding a hand up her robe, massaging her clit, before she pulled away from him, taking off her robe, and getting on her hands and knees in front of him. He looked confused, until she arched her back, thrusting her backside into the air, and turning her head to look at him, wriggling her ass playfully.

He stood on his knees, and used his member to tease her, sliding it up and down her soaking, waiting slit. He bit his lip as he slowly slid inside of her wet, hot hole. It was so, _so tight._

Athena went to her forearms, and moaned softly as he entered her, pressing her hips back towards him.

He placed his hands on her waist, and gripped her tightly, forgetting about the bruises on her hips. When he heard her gasp, he immediately removed his hands, afraid.

" _Grab them._ " She whispered, and he did so, and the resulting moan was all that he needed. He started to thrust into her, and did what his instincts told him to. He slapped her ass, and she called out in delight.

He pounded her into the bed, his hands leaving deeper bruises on her hips, and a distinct red handprint making itself clear on her ass cheek.

She brought a hand down her own body, and started to play with her clit, moaning and gasping as she felt herself close to the edge.

" _A-Arthur!"_ She groaned, panting in a way that told him all that he needed to know. He started thrusting with a new pace, quick, but like he was searching for somethin-

" _A-ARTHUR!"_

 _She cried as she came, the hearth that had gone out last night suddenly bursting to life, and the dragon and lioness shown in the windowpane started circling each other menacingly._

Arthur pulled out of her, and stroked himself a few times, before he came in long strands over her ass and back, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

They lay there, spent, with Athena on her stomach, and Arthur on his back, leaning against the headboard with his hands behind his head, and a pleased, cheeky grin on his lips.

Until Merlin decided to bust in.

"Sire! Bandits were seen on the edge of the kingdom! They have numbers too large to count, and they are heading for the castle! They will be here in less than a week's time!" Merlin looked terrified, and Arthur didn't even have time to yell at him for not knocking before Athena was up, and tossing a robe on.

Merlin gasped as he caught a glimpse of the bruises that covered her hips, and then looked to Arthur, whose neck was a purplish blue painting. Merlin's face was bright red, and Athena patted his cheek, before walking down the hall to her room. Gwen was waiting there with Morgana, and they looked like they both wanted to jump her for details.

"Just help me get dressed, please? I'm sure the king is about to call a meeting."

Gwen nodded, and when Athena removed her robe, they both gasped in shock.

Athena started laughing while they both looked at her, and she grinned.

"Don't worry. You should see _him."_


End file.
